Disgaea: Samsara's Memories
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: Reincarnation. That is the cycle of Overlords. Born as the same person, yet different. Over and over again. "So... who's the unlucky guy being possessed by them now?" "You, Naruto. Ashura was reborn into you." Follow the [mis]adventures of one certain unpredictable shinobi as he is thrust into the world of demons and angels. NaruHarem. Rating may change from T to M.
1. Chapter 1- Not All According To Plan

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeellllllllooooooooo people! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! The poll has finally closed and the people have chosen Mystery Option #5 as the winner! The four remaining ideas I'll hold on to for a later date, possibly to write or give to another writer. But if you've read the description of this fanfic, you'll probably notice that this is a Naruto/Disgaea crossover. I've read a few of the other stories in the Naruto/Disgaea crossover category, and luckily this idea that I got has yet to be written.**

**The main characters of the story will be Naruto (For obvious reasons), Kaguya Ootsutsuki (There haven't been that many stories with her as one of the listed main characters), and Priere (Despite being from a different game series, she will be playing a part in my story. And despite being from another game, Imma incorporate her into the Disgaea plot line).**

**Unlike my first story, I'm really leaning over towards NaruHarem for this story. Question is, who will be chosen? Kaguya and Priere will definitely be part of Naruto's pairing.**

**The start of this story if it gets unclear will start right before Naruto and Sasuke meet Hagoromo (for those of you who don't know who Hagoromo is in the story, read the manga), if you don't know which manga chapter this is, it's Naruto Chapter 670.**

**And without any further delay, I bring you the first chapter of DSM!**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Disgaea.**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Unknown Location-

Naruto's eyes shot open, observing his surroundings, the blond recalled the events that had conspired before he awoke in this strange place. He was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yellow Flash Namikaze Minato and the Red Death Uzumaki Kushina, Jinchūriki to Kuruma the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the Child of Prophecy.

'Okay,' Naruto mentally started, 'where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is Madara...' His eyes widened in realization, 'Kuruma! That bastard ripped Kuruma out of the seal!'

Looking left to right in panic, Naruto took in his surroundings. He was on top of water, small ripples appearing every now and then as his body touched the water. Looking around once more, he noticed that there seemed to be no end to the water.

"... Where am I...?" Naruto asked out loud, "Did I... Die...?"

"By what means did you die? Your personal ethical point of veiw towards death differs greatly from someone as from my own era." A mysterious voice boomed, "For one to so easily comprehend and adjust to the worth "Death" your mettle is quite impressive, newbie."

Turning towards the source of the mysterious voice, Naruto saw a strange man. He was a tall and pale-skinned man with deep wrinkles, spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee which tapered down to his waist. But what stood out the most was the the two horn-like protrusions on his forehead, the Rinnegan marking in the center of his forehead, and two grey Rinnegan eyes. He was wearing a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace made up of six magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger Rinnegan-like marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. Currently, the man appeared to be levitating in a meditative pose.

"... Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"As to why you are here and what this is, it is surely a valid inquiry." the man continued, "Though I do worry if perhaps by revealing my name, it may influence your thoughts and opinions as it had your predecessors." he said.

"... Who are you?" Naruto asked. Sitting up a bit from his previously slightly slouched state, the mysterious man spoke again.

"I am the creator of peace, law, and order... I am he who is known as Hagoromo." he proclaimed.

"...?" Naruto said nothing as he looked at the man before him, now identified as Hagoromo, in confusion.

"Your reaction... Being that I am able to read omens and signs, precognition, premonition and such, I had already anticipated such response." Hagoromo said.

'... What is he talking about? I barely have any idea what he's saying.' Naruto thought, 'I guess you'll wind up meeting these types of long-winded obnoxious geezers everywhere you go...' he mentally finished, "Sorry gramps, but I-" Naruto started, only to be cut off by Hagoromo.

"Well then..." Hagoromo said, looking up at the blond Jinchūriki in front of him, revealing his Rinnegan eyes.

"Ah! Your eyes!?" Naruto exclaimed, "It's the Rinnegan!"

"You possess quite a scrupulous and observant eye for scrutinizing others. Perhaps if you were to turn it upon yourself, you too would gain a realistic comprehension of your circumstances." Hagoromo stated, "I can understand why you feel such urgency, but in this particular hast we would be best to find ourselves idle. You see, you have yet to die, this is your inner world. Inside your spirit. Inside your mind."

'This old man, I don't think he's my enemy, but...' Naruto thought. "Get on with it already!" he yelled, "Can't you just talk normally for a second!"

"I am an oddity of time." Hagoromo said, "The stream of time has long flowed past me, cultural traditions and notions, ethics and morals have all undergone huge changes." he finished, "I who have journeyed across time into this era to meet you, clearly have large differences amongst these areas. Though it would be possible for me to learn new cultures and dialect as it requires..."

"Daargh!" Naruto yelled in frustration, "Shut up already! I don't have time to stand around listening to some old wierdo blab on!"

"What you pursue are words, but their meanings are vague at best, insubstantial, transient, without mutual comprehension of our values and selves, their definitions are ambiguous and what they stand for, lost... Very well, I will atempt to compensate for my enlightened knowledge and understanding of the material and speak plainly." Hagoromo said.

"... Are you, like, and alien of something?" Naruto asked, "There's this real dignified feeling about you..."

"Hrmm... Well, that is a bit much, isn't it?" Hagoromo questioned, "An alien, you say? Ahahaha! Although, that's not exactly too far off..."

"...!? Eh!?" Naruto exclaimed in confusion.

"You still can't follow my speech?" Hagoromo questioned, "I had not thought conversation would prove to be this complex a task..."

"No, no! The way you were just talking was totally fine!" Naruto exclaimed, "I was finally able to understand you! It's just that the way you talked shifted so quickly, it startled me!"

"Whoa, like, for reals?" Hagoromo said, "Then I'mma do like this, ya feel me? Know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeah, but, there's something really creepy about how the way you're talking doesn't match with your face at all." Naruto stated, 'That dignified feeling from earlier completely vanished.' he mentally said. "I guess, you should leave in a bit of that complexity. Otherwise, you end up sounding like an idiot."

"Aren't you going a bit too far? Calling me an idiot, now?" Hagoromo said, "Well, if that's how talking that way makes me sound, I guess that's how it is. Well, how about this, then?" he asked, the tone of his voice changing.

"Yeah! Just like that, perfect!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Mm, okay, I think I understand now." Hagoromo said.

"Phew! Now we can finally talk." Naruto said, "Anyway, who are you, old man? If you know everything about this place, then can you tell me how to get out of here?"

"Don't ask too many questions at once." Hagoromo said, "I'm someone who died long ago. I am a priest who now exists as pure chakra, and I have traveled this world across time to witness what has and will become of ninshuu. My name is Hagoromo. And as he who founded Ninshuu, I am also known as the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths)." he finished.

"Ehh?! The same old sage that Ero-Sennin and Nagato talked about?!" Naruto asked.

"Oh, so you do know me?" Hagoromo said.

"Of course I do, you're the person who created ninjutsu in the beginning, aren't you?!" Naruto stated.

"Not ninjutsu, ninshuu! My ninshuu was created to inspire hope. Do not confuse it with ninjutsu, that was made to create war." Hagoromo corrected.

"Regardless, if you're really that sage, there's a ton of things I want to ask you. But for right now-" Naruto started, only for Hagoromo to slam his shakujo on to the water, creating a ripple effect from the impact. The small waves formed eventually revealed the image of a dark haired man with a headband wearing a kimono with a belt that had six magatama on the lapel.

"You are my son "Ashura's"..." Hagoromo started, "Anyway, everything seems in order, the time is right. There is something I must entrust you with."

"Ashu... ra...? Entrust?" Naruto questioned, "Stop saying things that don't make sense and help me get out of here!"

"I apologize, but that is not something I'm able to do. That depends on the "people outside." They can do things for you." Hagoromo replied, "I can only "tell things" to you."

"You're not making any sense again..." Naruto said.

"What I'm saying is that worrying won't get you anywhere right now..." Hagoromo said, lowering the other side of his shakujo to touch the water next to Naruto, "So for now, please listen. Rather, this is something you need to hear... We'll begin about my mother, and my children."

Just like before, the small ripples of water from the sage's shakujo formed an image, only this time, it was different. The image showed a twisted landscape with little vegetation, large ravines filled with lava, and floating chunks of land, but what stood out the most was the number of demons running around, causing chaos.

"In a time long ago, there was only a single world ruled by demons known as the Netherworld. Murder, excessive violence, unwanted destruction, theft, anything considered crimes by human standards occurred on a daily basis in that world." Hagoromo said, the image changing again after finishing his statement.

The image revealed a well endowed red haired girl with short hair and brown eyes wearing a short dress and light green shoes holding a strange baton standing next to another woman. She was noticeably taller than the girl next to her, with light hair that went to the middle of her back, light skin, two light purple eyes, short-cut eyebrows, two dark red circular markings above her eyes, the lipstick on her lips and the color of her fingernails matching the color of the two markings. She was wearing a high-collared hime-kimono with tomoe along the center and edges of the kimono.

"There was only one Netherworld... That is, until two people came along. Priere," Hagoromo said, motioning to the woman with red hair, "And my mother, Ootsutsuki Kaguya," he motioned to the other woman in the image, "Came to the Netherworld from this world. Both were originally Demon Hunters."

The image changed once again, showing two different women that were similar to Priere and Kaguya. The red haired woman possessed a similar facial and body structure to Priere, but she also had two demon horns on the side of her head and two bat-like wings wearing a dark blue leotard, two sleeves of the same color, and boots of same color along with stockings. The woman next to her was similar to Kaguya, but with pupilless, glowing eyes, a third eye glowed blood red with four concentric rings and nine tomoe in the centre of her forehead, the length of her hair reached the ground, and she had two horn-like protrusions coming out of her forehead.

"But as they continued fighting in the Netherworld, their power increased exponentially. And soon enough, the two became the very thing they had once fought. Both became high class demons, both claiming the title of Overlord." Hagoromo said, the image changing to that of the two women fighting each other, the very ground around them being scarred, "Eventually, Priere and Kaguya fought to determine who would rule supreme in the Netherworld." The image changed again to show a victorious Priere standing over the defeated form of Kaguya.

"Kaguya lost the battle, but got a consolation prize. She went back to her home world, bringing along three of her most loyal vassals. Shinju, myself, and my brother, Hamura." Hagoromo stated, a new image forming to show a younger Hagoromo standing next to two other men dressed in a similar manner, one had waist-length hair that was the same color of Hagoromo's and the other had spiked-up midnight black hair and had crimson red eyes with slits instead of pupils.

"Mother used the powers she had acquired so long ago to conquer her own world, using the moon as a catalyst to cast a large spell with the purpose of creating her own Netherworld. The people either called my mother the Rabbit Goddess, or the Demon. They worshipped her in fear." he continued, showing the image of the moon reflecting the image of Kaguya's third eye. The image changed once more to show random humans morphing into different demons and the landscape changing.

"One day, Shinju betrayed us. Sealing mother away onto his own body and going into hiding. His physical body was hidden, and to ensure he would not be reincarnated he split his soul and mana into nine different beings, each manifesting into a different physical form. A one-tailed raccoon with the ability to control sand, Shukaku, a two tailed cat with the ability to control hellfire, Matatabi, a three tailed turtle with an uncanny ability to control water, Isobu, a four tailed monkey that had the ability to control lava, Son Goku, a five tailed dolphin-horse with the ability to control steam, Kokuo, a six tailed slug that had control over bubbles, Saiken, a seven tailed horned beetle that could control other insects, Chomei, an eight tailed ox-octopus with the ability to control ink, Gyuki, and a nine tailed fox with the ability to control part of the ultimate dojutsu." Hagoromo explained, "When my mother disappeared, many lesser demons came to our world, all attempting to take the title of Overlord. My brother died in the midst of battle, taking out an army of high class demons with him. As time went on, I too, had two sons of my own. However, there was one huge difference between the two." he continued, the reflection of water changing into two men dressed in similar garb with different facial features. "One had inherited my strong chakra genes, and one had not. The difference of genes manifested itself in an extreme manner between the two." he said.

"You're starting to use big words again. What are we talking about, now?" Naruto asked.

"In other words, the superior older brother was Indra, and the flunky useless dropout younger brother, Ashura." Hagoromo explained.

"Useless dropout... Even though his dad was the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths)." Naruto deadpanned.

"Perhaps I shouldn't tell you this, but no matter how superior or excellent the parents are, that power won't necessarily be inherited by the child, as I'm sure you know." Hagoromo said, "You were very much the same, weren't you, Naruto?"

"... I figured this was what you meant..." Naruto said, causing a small smirk to appear on the old sage's face.

"And you really do resemble Ashura, with what you've done, too..." Hagoromo commented.

"Hmm? With what I've done?" Naruto questioned.

"Indra and Ashura walked very different paths." Hagoromo explained, "Since birth, the older brother Indra had powerful eyes and a strong sense for battle, he was touted as a genius. He did everything with his own power and understood that his power was special and different from those around him, he also came to believe that with power, anything was possible." he stated, "On the opposite side, you had the younger Ashura, who since childhood, was bad at everything he did, he couldn't do anything by himself. To achieve the same strength as his brother he needed huge amounts of his own effort, along with the cooperation of those around him. And soon, through harsh training, the Overlord blood that flowed through his veins awakened through the help of his own vassals, making his power on par with his brother's. He also understood that everyone working together to help him is what made him strong, he came to understand what it meant to care for others, and he also realized that with love, anything was possible." he finished, "When the time came for me to pass on and chose my successor, I asked my two sons to answer a simple question."

"Which was...?" Naruto asked.

"What was the best way to achieve peace." Hagoromo replied, "Indra, having known power all his life, answered that the way to peace was through power. Ashura, who had not known power for much of his life, answered that it was through cooperation and understanding, he became my successor. I made him the leader of ninshuu, so that he could guide everyone." he said, "I thought that his brother Indra would join in and cooperate, but... Indra would not accept that. And that was the very moment this long war began." he finished, "When their bodies were destroyed, the chakra that they had built up didn't disappear, but was reborn through the ages, time and time again."

"Yuck, that is like being possessed by a ghost or something." Naruto said, "So... who's the unlucky guy being possessed by them now?"

"You, Naruto." Hagoromo replied, "Ashura was reborn into you."

"... Well shit." Naruto said after a minute of silence, taking in the new information.

"You can probably guess who Indra was reincarnated into." Hagormo said.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said quietly, "It's him, isn't it."

"Correct..." Hagoromo said, a look of begrudging acceptance appearing on the blond's face.

"It seems that you've already felt Ashura's presence awaken inside of yourself, haven't you." Hagoromo stated, "As I said before, you're Ashura's reincarnation, so his presence will become more influential over time until eventually your past lives and experiences are your own."

"I don't understand..." Naruto said confusingly.

"The powers, abilities, and experiences of those before you will merge with your own, making you the next Overlord Ashura." Hagoromo explained, "And if your strength of will is not strong enough, Ashura's soul will replace your own, making your body a host for his soul."

"What!? Th-That can't happen! I won't let it!" Naruto yelled in panic, not very fond of the idea of his soul being destroyed and his body used as a host for someone else's soul.

"Then you will need a willpower stronger than that of my son's." Hagoromo stated.

"He'll do it, old man! He may not look like much, but he's got something those before him didn't have with this battle!" A new voice said, "He's got the bijuu by his side."

Looking behind, Naruto saw an all-so familiar sand raccoon appear.

"Ah! Gaara's bijuu, Shukaku!?" Naruto exclaimed, ignoring the backhanded comment the bijuu made, "What are you doing inside of me?!"

"That Obito guy, he took a part of Shukaku's and my chakra out of Madara." Another voice said. Looking left, Naruto saw the form of Gyuki rise up. "He knew what bijuu power you still needed inside of you. That guy..."

"Obito did?!" Naruto exclaimed, doubtful of the two bijuu's claims.

"Much has happened. I have also made it back inside of you." the all-so familiar voice of Kuruma said, "With this, the chakra of all the tailed beasts are inside of you, Naruto!"

"Ah! The other half of Kuruma is here, too?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now, the promised time has finally come, Rikudou Sennin-jiji." Kuruma said.

"It appears so, Kuruma. It appears so..." Hagoromo said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, having no prior knowledge as to what the "promised time" was.

"A mischievous blue-eyed boy, born the son of red and yellow, inheritor of the Will of Fire, with the blood of an Overlord running through his veins, shall call out the names of the nine bijuu." Hagoromo explained, "It would appear as though you've charmed them all into lending you their strength. My spirit calls them forth, Ashura's successor shall bow, as well." Suddenly, as if instinct, Naruto began to speak.

"Shukaku... Matatabi... Isobu... Son Goku... Kokuo... Saiken... Choumei... Gyuki... Kurama." Naruto called out, the remaining bijuu missing appearing as he said their names.

"And here I thought that old toad Gamamaru was wrong, looks like he was right." Hagormo said, "Naruto, what do you want to do? After this battle is over, what would you seek?" he asked, "I want to hear what you think, honestly and sincerely." Naruto remained silent for a few seconds, coming up with what to say in his head.

"I know what it is for someone to be my friend..." Naruto said, thinking back on all the friends he had, "And I want to protect them... That's all." Hagoromo remained silent for half a minute after the blond's statement.

"Is that your answer, then?" Hagoromo questioned.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied, unbeknownst to him, Sasuke was having a similar conversation with the same person he was.

"Once before, I couldn't do anything as Indra turned upon Ashura after I entrusted everything to him, that was how this entire calamity began." Hagoromo stated, "Give me your hand as now, to you, Ashura's successor, my power has also been entrusted. And from here on, Naruto and Sasuke, what you two will do and what will happen all depends on you." he finished.

"Sasuke and I aren't real blood-related brothers, I think we can repair what we had between us." Naruto said, a small smile on his face, "After all, we were friends." he said, causing Hagoromo to smile before levitating the six-ringed side of his shakujo to Naruto's right hand. Once it made contact a small circle that emitted a small glow was tattooed onto the palm of Naruto's right hand.

Seconds later, a mass of golden flames exploded next to him, though the old sage didn't flinch. When the flames died down a bit, they took the form of a man as tall as Hagoromo, the figure had short spiky hair, two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face, and was wearing a blank forehead protector and kimono with magatama around the collar held closed by a sash.

"It's been a while, tou-san..." the figure said, small golden flames flickering off his form every couple of seconds.

"Indeed it has, Ashura." Hagoromo said. The now identified Ashura looked around a bit before staring at Naruto, who in turn stared back.

"And who is this?" Ashura asked.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, striking a cool pose.

"He is your descendant, Ashura. The one that the prophecy spoke of." Hagoromo explained, Ashura narrowing his eyes slightly, before closing them and letting out a small sigh.

"I thought he would be taller." Ashura commented, causing Naruto to break his pose and facefault. After getting back up, a large tick mark was present on his face.

"Who you calling short! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled in comical outrage, a stream of curses and rants coming out of his mouth shortly after.

"... Is this really the right guy...?" Ashura deadpanned as Naruto continued to yell.

"... Yes..." Hagoromo said quietly, both ignoring Naruto's ranting.

"Reminds me of kaa-san's personality." Ashura said, reminiscing back on his mother's flamboyant personality. Coincidentally, his mother had vibrant red hair, a knack for fuinjutsu, and an unhealthy obsession with ramen. The last detail being inherited by her youngest son.

"Yeah, it does..." Hagoromo said, suppressing the urge to shiver uncontrollably in fear. Hell hath no fury like a women scorned. Quickly recovering from his slight fear of his wife, Hagoromo soon had a small frown on his face. "It's time." he said, a large sigh escaping his son's lips.

"I guess this is goodbye then, tou-san..." Ashura said.

"I'm afraid so..." Hagoromo said, the ethereal form of his son slowly moving to form a chakra cloak around Naruto, "Goodbye, my son..." he said sadly, the last of the golden flames making up his son disappearing. The golden flame chakra cloak around Naruto soon exploded outward, concealing his physical form. When the flames died down, Naruto's appearance had changed. His physical height had changed from 5'5" to 6'1", his hair had become multicolored as the suppressed Uzumaki red hair gene had appeared, making the majority of his once blond hair red with black tips, his skin had paled slightly, but still retained a tanned color, his whisker birthmarks were slightly more pronounced, and his canine teeth became similar to that of his feral state's. Gone was his black and orange jacket and pants, and in its place was a black short-sleeved t-shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back, over this was an unzipped black emperor's jacket with a mandarin collar and crimson red color on the inside (Think Of Naruto's Ashura Mode Jacket, Only Not Made Of Flames), dark grey shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals, fingerless black gloves with metal plating, a necklace made up of six glowing orange magatama, and his Konoha headband.

The nine bijuu and sage waited quietly in anticipation to see who would come out on top in this battle of wills. The man that had replaced Naruto's old look blinked a few times before looking at the changes that had occurred. A few minutes passed as he kept observing the new changes.

"Oi, say something gaki!" Kuruma yelled impatiently.

"Shut up, furball! I'm checking out my new changes 'ttebayo!" the man yelled, his voice similar to Naruto's.

"So did Naruto's will overpower Ashura's?" Kokuo asked.

"I'm pretty sure, although, we should check just in case..." Kuruma said before turning to what was hopefully Naruto, "Oi, gaki! Ramen is the worst food out there-!" he exclaimed, but was cut off before he could finish his exclamation.

"You dare to commit blasphemy against the holiest food there is?! I shall smite thee in the name of ramen! Dattebayo!" the man yelled with a comical expression of anger.

"... Yep... That's definitely Naruto..." Kuruma deadpanned, everyone excluding Naruto sweatdropped at the blond's antics. After Naruto calmed down, Hagoromo's form began to flicker slightly, catching the attention of everyone.

"My time is up, Naruto." the old sage said as his body began to dissipate, "I've given you the tools to fight against your opponent, now it is up to you to finish what was started so long ago... Good luck..." Hagoromo said. After finishing his statement, the last of his body disappeared and the sage was no longer in their presence.

-On the Battlefield-

After their conversations with the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths), Sasuke got up from his previously death-like state. Naruto on the other hand, was engulfed in golden flames just as before and when the flames died down, Naruto was standing up in his new garb and appearance, both descendants of the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths) shocking the people around them.

"Naruto/Sasuke..." Sakura/Karin said in shock.

"Shall we...?" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time as they began to head towards Madara's location.

Meanwhile, on another part of the battlefield, a bruised Madara was fighting Maito Gai, who in the midst of battle had opened the eighth and final gate of the Hachimon (Eight Gates), the Shimon (Gate of Death). Madara's horn head protector was broken, half of it was missing, his robes damaged and torn, blood seeping from his mouth, yet a grin was on his face.

"Hahaha... Very good!" Madara exclaimed, "Let's dance some more...!"

'There's no choice but for me to use Yagai (Night Guy)!' Maito Gai thought, seeing that Madara had survived his Sekizo (Evening Elephant). Gai began to prepare the Yagai (Night Guy) as he got back up and into a fighting stance.

"From looking at your heart's pressure point, I can tell this next attack will be your last." Madara pointed out.

"That stance... That's not the Sekizo (Evening Elephant)! It can't be... did he still have another attack even greater than that!?" Lee exclaimed as Gai was engulfed with a burst of energy.

"Gai...!" Kakashi said, reminiscing back to when they first met at the Academy, 'It's just like my father said... Gai!' Kakashi thought, Gai's chakra manifesting itself into the form of a giant dragon.

"This chakra... It's definitely something!" Madara exclaimed, "As far as taijutsu, amongst those who have fought me, there has only been one who has come to your level!"

"Ryuu!" Gai exclaimed, charging at Madara.

"He's fast..." Madara stated. He tried to swing his shakujo to block the attack, only to find that he could barely move it. 'What?!' he thought, 'He's twisting the very air around him!?'

"Yagai (Night Guy)!" Gai yelled, his body turning charred as he sent all his power into a kick that connected with Madara's chest, causing the legendary Uchiha to cough up a large glob of blood as he was winded and sent a mile back from the impact, leaving a deep trench with his body ending up at the base of the Shinju tree, the attack itself shattering the left half of Madara's rib cage and Gai's right leg.

'That was Gai's final attack!' Kakashi thought, 'What's happened!?'

When the smoke cleared, Gai no longer had a chakra cloak and was lying on his back, his body scorched from using Yagai (Night Guy). Madara, on the other hand, had a large chunk of the left part of his body missing where the attack had impacted, but was rapidly healing.

"Hahaha... I thought I was a goner... you damned lunatic!" Madara exclaimed as Gai's heart pressure point began to dull, "That one was truly left up to the fates to decide... As a gesture of gratitude for entertaining me so, before you turn to ashes..." he said, "I shall kill you myself!" Madara exclaimed, forming a Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball) that shot at the near lifeless form of Gai. As the compressed ball of energy neared Gai, Naruto appeared, kicking the projectile back to Madara.

'Someone kicked my Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball)...!?' Madara thought in surprise.

Naruto crouched over the charred form of Gai, tapping the man's heart pressure point with his right palm. Through using the energy that the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths) gave him, Naruto was able to save Gai from death as he reignited the man's chakra pressure point.

"Naruto... No... There's something different, yet familiar about you..." Madara stated as he saw the new appearance of the blond ex-Jinchūriki, 'Was this Obito's doing?' he thought.

"Yeah, I'm finding it even mysterious, myself..." Naruto said, "Now, I feel like I can change everything!" he exclaimed, his eyes becoming a mix of the Kyuubi's red slitted eyes and his senjutsu eyes.

'The chakra isn't fading from his pressure point!? What's happening? Just what did he do?' Madara thought, seeing as Gai's chakra didn't fade like it should have, 'Does this mean that he stopped the Hachimon (Eight Gates) before it finished!?' The Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball) that was meant for Gai that was kicked began to near Madara, said madman caught the ball and morphed it into a thin fragment. Naruto then surprised the madman by appearing in front of him, the Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball) having only been a distraction, and kicked Madara in the chest, sending him flying back.

'Have I not fully recovered yet? Is that why this is happening?' Madara thought, 'No... His power has suddenly increased!'

'Son! Lend me your chakra!' Naruto mentally said.

"**Alright**!" Son Goku exclaimed. Naruto held his right hand up and formed a new Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere) with globs of molten lava.

"Senpou: Youton Rasenshuriken (Sage Mode: Lava Release Spiralling Shuriken)!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing the ball of lava and senjutsu at Madara.

'This is bad!' Madara thought, 'Rinbo (Limbo)!' he mentally exclaimed, calling out the technique that took the Kyuubi Jinchūriki out before. Unlike last time though, Naruto dodged the attack. 'What?! My Rinbo (Limbo) was dodged!?' Madara thought right before the elemental Rasenshuriken (Spiralling Shuriken) impacted against his body, not exploding but sending back as the sphere pushed against him.

'Burst!' Naruto mentally exclaimed once the Rasenshuriken (Spiralling Shuriken) was a safe distance away from him, causing said ball of energy to explode with Madara at the center of it.

Madara survived the explosion, very surprised and winded, adn could only watch in shock, much like everyone else at the moment, as the base of the Shinju tree was severed from the attack.

'The tree has been severed!?' Kakashi thought in shock, seeing as how any attempts before to attack the tree had failed.

'_Take me in_.' A mysterious feminine voice said inside of Madara's head.

'Who's there!?' Madara mentally exclaimed.

'_The Shinju tree_... _Juubi_... _Absorb it all_...' the now identified 'Shinju' said to Madara.

"Did Naruto do that!?" Gaara asked, seeing the Shinju tree being severed at the base.

"Gai-sensei is over there, too!" Lee exclaimed, seeing Naruto carry his sensei on his back. Both were surprised at Naruto's new appearance, but chose to put off asking until after the battle was finished.

Madara, following the orders of the 'Shinju', grabbed the center of the severed tree and began absorbing it the entire tree disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"The tree's vanished!?" Gaara exclaimed.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled as Naruto landed next to them, setting Gai down on his back to rest.

"Super Eyebrow-sensei is gonna be okay!" Naruto said, "He's not in danger of dying anymore!"

"Naruto-kun, you saved Gai-sensei!?" Lee stated, "But I thought he had opened all of the Hachimon (Eight Gates)!?"

"Yeah... Now I'm feeling like I can do all sorts of things..." Naruto explained.

Meanwhile, on another area of the battlefield, Sasuke approached the paralyzed form of the Edo Tensei (Impure World Reincarnation) Nidaime Hokage (Second Fire Shadow), Tobirama Senju, and pulled out the black rods sticking out of his back.

"Can you teleport, Nidaime (Second)?" Sasuke asked.

'He's able to touch Madara's pole and still be okay...' Tobirama thought, 'Something must have happened to him while he was on the verge of death...' "So that's it..." Tobirama said, "I had myself linked to the Yondaime's (Fourth's) markings, though I apoligize, with the power I have now, I can only transport one person."

"That's plenty, I'll be fine on my own." Sasuke said.

"I see..." Madara said. After absorbing the Shinju tree, his attire had changed, additional magatama markings were present around his sleeve cuffs and the rim of his robe. "So this was the Shinju tree... Hahahaha... The time has come for everything to become one."

"Bushy-Brows and Gaara, take care of Gai-sensei for me!" Naruto yelled as he prepared to head off to fight Madara.

"Naruto..." Gaara started, catching Naruto's attention, "... When you become Hokage (Fire Shadow), let's drink together from a sake cup."

"Sure!" Naruto said, a grin present on his face.

"Is that Naruto!?" Kakashi asked, to no one in particular, 'Obito, you...'

-Obito's Kamui Dimension-

Here we find Obito and Sakura inside of Obito's own pocket dimension. Obito knelt panting and wheezing, the events that had occurred having taken their toll on the Uchiha.

"You're the enemy, you've wounded and killed so many of our comrades..." Sakura said, "So I don't really want to be saying this to you. But, just this once, I'm going to make an exception and think of you as an ally... Thank you for saving Naruto."

"I have a final request to ask of you..." Obito said, having finally stabilized his breathing, "And not as your ally, but as your enemy..."

-On the Battlefield-

Naruto approached Madara, grabbing one of his father's Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Technique) kunai that was laying around and held it in his mouth.

'Is this because I met the great old sage, and because of the power he gave me?' Naruto thought, 'I can feel it so clearly now, the other half of the old man's power...'

"You cannot defeat me." Madara boasted, "I have obtained complete immortality. I am eternal."

"You dumbass! I'm not gonna defeat you..." Naruto said, the ground to his right distorting slightly as Sasuke was teleported next to him, "We will...!"

"I'm ready for you, Madara..." Sasuke stated, revealing that his left eye was a combination of the Sharingan and Rinnegan. The whole eye was a blood red color with four black rings expanding outward from the pupil and six tomoe were present, the first three on the ring closest to the pupil while the last three were on the consecutive ring.

"One has the senjutsu of the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths) blossomed within him..." Madara mumbled, "And the other one has awakened the Rinnegan... But me, I have both those powers together in one being! This will be the final battle! My power against your power! Let's settle once and for all, which of the two is greater!" he exclaimed, forming a single handsign, "Senpou: Inton Raiha (Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch)!" he yelled as lightning shot our of his palms at the duo below. Naruto, having formed a ring of Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball) around his personnel. Grabbing two of the Gudōdamas (Truth-Seeking Balls), Naruto morphed them into short staffs and threw the one in his left hand at the incoming lightning, causing the lightning to electrocute the black rod instead of the two it was intended for.

'What happened to Sasuke?' Madara thought, before seeing Sasuke's Rinnegan eye, 'That left eye, so that's it. That wasn't a dodge...'

Before Madara could continue his train of thought, Naruto appeared right in front of him, his chakra cloak active as he swung the black rod in his right hand in a downward motion.

'Rinbo (Limbo)!' Madara mentally exclaimed, using the technique to block the incoming attack.

'Again!' Naruto mentally cursed, having fallen for the same trick twice, his makeshift weapon snapping in half from the opposing pressures.

'Senpou: Ranton Koga (Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang)!' Madara mentally exclaimed.

'Here it comes!' Naruto mentally said.

'Right there!' Sasuke thought, throwing his sword at Madara, only for the weapon to miss, 'It missed!?' he mentally exclaimed as Naruto was sent back by the madman. Madara disappeared seconds after Naruto was sent back.

"Sasuke, he went over there! I can't see him myself, but he's around here somewhere!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Really? I can see him perfectly!" Sasuke stated.

'These guys! As I suspected, my Rinbo (Limbo)...' Madara thought.

"This is another Madara." Sasuke said, seeing two Madara's, one with an inverse color scheme.

'So, he's gained the Rinnegan and is now able to see...' Madara mentally said, 'And Naruto, you can't see it, but you can feel it!'

"It would seem as though physical attacks won't have any effect on the other Madara from this side." Sasuke said.

'Normally it is impossible to see or to feel my self that exists within the invisible world of Rinbo (Limbo)... Just what kind of power did he suddenly gain?' Madara thought, 'And Sasuke Uchiha, he has awakened the very same Sharingan that I have... Though we don't share a blood connection, it is likely that Sasuke shares some other form bond with me.' he mentally stated, lunging at Sasuke. "If that the case, then I'm sure that left eye of his would be a perfect fit for me!" Madara exclaimed out loud. As he approached the young Uchiha, a sword pierced his chest.

"Eh?" Naruto questioned, seeing the sword appear out of thin air and stop Madara.

"Is this... the ability of your left eye..." Madara said.

"Go ahead and find out, whether or not he'll be able to die in that state..." Sasuke said. 'That shadow Madara... looks like even attacks with the Rikudou Sennin's (Sage of Six Paths') chakra work on him. That wound on his right arm, he must have gotten that from when he blocked Naruto's initial attack...' he thought as Madara's shadow went back to him.

"It seems as though your shadow returns to your original body after a fixed amount of time." Sasuke pointed out, "Naruto, when he splits off into his shadow again, you take care of that one, I'll take care of the one that my eye can see."

"Taking orders from you pisses me off, I guess even now, I haven't changed!" Naruto said.

"Listen to everything I have to say! He and his shadow are likely overlapping each other for a short period of time right now. Alright? This is our chance." Sasuke ordered, "I want you to prepare any attack that has senjutsu in it, preferably something that will seal his movements."

'The duration of Rinbo (Limbo) and the time it takes to activate it... So they're coming up with a plan to deal with it." Madara thought, 'He has a great battle sense, the ability to calmly analyze and judge the situation. On top of that, he has the same eye ability as me... If only he were born in Obito's place...' he continued mentally, 'Anyways, now's not the time to be worrying about that. Regardless of how it was before, something has happened, and now I must accept that these two are no longer just regular kids... Soon, I'll be able to have both eyes in my possession...' he mentally cackled as he pulled the sword out of his body.

"**Go ahead and use my chakra to trap him into a sealing jutsu**." Shukaku told Naruto.

'Thank you! Ehrmm... What was your-' Naruto mentally said.

"**It's Shukaku**." the one tailed sand raccoon replied.

'Senpou: Jiton Rasengan (Sage Art; Magnet Release Spiralling Sphere)!' Naruto mentally exclaimed as a Rasengan with similar markings to Shukaku's juinjutsu was formed in his hand.

'I'll use the Rikudou's (Six Paths') chakra too!' Sasuke thought, encasing his left hand in lightning, 'Chidori (One Thousand Birds)!' he mentally exclaimed.

"Naruto, fire that off towards me! This'll work the best!" Sasuke yelled.

"That pisses me off a bit, but I don't doubt you in the least!" Naruto yelled back, both shinobi charging at Madara and shoving their jutsus on the opposite sides of Madara's body, one half being encased in black lightning while the other half had juinjutsu seals appear all over.

"Naruto, use the jutsu that the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths) gave you! You ready?!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed, but before they could use their jutsu, Madara suddenly vanished, surprising the two, "Did he dodge it?!"

'He substituted his shadow...!?' Sasuke thought as he saw in Madara's place was his shadow.

"Over there!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing Madara appear a few yards away, "Sasuke, I'll stop this one here, so go after the real body!"

'If I leave this area, it seems as though he can't use his Rinnegan's ability. I believe I'm starting to understand your left eye's power a bit, Sasuke...' Madara thought.

"Hurry, Sasuke! Madara's heading straight for Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, but was too late as Madara lunged at Kakashi and stole his left Sharingan eye.

"Gwah!" Kakashi cried out in pain as Madara prepared to use the Sharingan eye's special ability, only for Sasuke to appear next to Madara.

"You're quite fast, aren't you Sasuke..." Madara stated before being cut in half by Sasuke's sword, but it was too late as the bottom half of Madara's body was left behind as the elder Uchiha used Kamui (Authority of the Gods).

-Obito's Kamui Dimension-

"-Please... destroy this Rinnegan in my left eye... I no longer have the strength to move... If I lose any more strength, this body of mine with the Rinnegan will be taken over by the Black Zetsu. When that happens, he will be able to use my right eye's power and escape to the outside..." Obito said, "If he manages to escape, he'll hand over the Rinnegan to Madara. And with both eyes together, then things will truly become terrifying..."  
"Then it will be terrifying...!?" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief, "What else could happen?! It's going to get even worse that it is now?!"

"I also wasn't able to transplant the Rinnegan into both my eyes. Even just this one left eye, I had lost to its overwhelming chakra and ability. And though I am not its original owner, I have survived and made it all this way with just one eye." Obito continued, "If the Rinnegan returns to its original owner and he once again has both, he would become so terrifying that no one would be able to stand up to him."

"It can't be..." Sakura said.

"That power will begin to manifest itself when both eye abilities are together, so please, hurry! And destroy this left eye while you still can!" Obito yelled.

Sakura shakily grabbed a kunai out of her pouch and held it in her hand. By the time she brought the kunai up near Obito's face, her entire body had begun shaking uncontrollably and had to hold the kunai with both her hands just to keep it steady.

"Hurry and destroy the Rinnegan! I can't hold back Black Zetsu much longer..." Obito said as he continued resisting Black Zetsu's control.

"I know!" Sakura cried out, as she positioned the kunai in her hand shakily to destroy Obito's Rinnegan eye.

Suddenly, a distortion appeared to her left and Madara appeared and shot out a black rod at Sakura. Seeing the incoming projectile, Obito activated his Sharingan eye and used Kamui (Authority of the Gods) to save Sakura from certain death, but at the same time sealing his own fate as he used up the last remaining bits of his own chakra.

-On the Battlefield-

Seconds after the upper half of Madara's body disappeared through Kamui (Authority of the Gods), another distortion appeared as Sakura stepped out onto the battlefield.

"Sakura!" Kakashi exclaimed, seeing his third student appear.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura said before noticing her teammate, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Why did Sakura appear here?" Sasuke asked.

"She had gone to the space-time dimension." Kakashi explained, "Sakura, what is happening in there?"

"Kakashi-sensei, your left eye!?" Sakura exclaimed, seeing her sensei's Sharingan eye was missing.

"It happened so suddenly..." Kakashi stated, "Before I knew it, Madara had taken my Sharingan."

"Let me take a look at you, sensei." Sakura said as she began to give Kakashi a medical check-up.

"Thank you..." Kakashi said, "More importantly though, what happened to Obito? Madara had just teleported there with Kamui!"

"Eh? I was just suddenly sent here." Sakura said, "Then that means... We're in serious trouble! Obito's reached his limit, he can't even move his body. That means that Madara is going to take Obito's Rinnegan!"

-Obito's Kamui Dimension-

After sending Sakura to safety via Kamui (Authority of the Gods), Obito was left weakened and at the mercy of Madara as the elder Uchiha impaled his hand through Obito's chest.

"It appears the seal around your heart has vanished." Madara said, "How did you remove it, you shouldn't have been able to damage it on your own."

"Kakashi pierced through it... and lifted it... It was interfering with me trying to become the Jinchūriki for the Juubi." Obito stated, remembering back when Kakashi shoved a Chidori (One Thousand Birds) through his chest, "This may result in my death... But I will no longer act according to your wishes..."

"Kukuku... On the contrary, you've done exactly what I wished already." Madara said, "Rather, above and beyond."

"What's so funny!?" Obito questioned.

"The Puppet-Master Seal, I put a constraint on it that inhibits you from being able to remove it from your body." Madara stated, "It appears you knew that, Obito. That seal that I put into you two, of course, prohibits you from being able to commit suicide either. After all, you're quite an important pawn..."

"... 'You two'...!?" Obito questioned.

"What strange fate this is that you two would remove that seal in the same exact way... How very interesting..." Madara said, causing Obito to think. Kakashi destroyed his seal by shoving a Chidori (One Thousand Birds) through his chest, and there was only one other person he knew that Kakashi did the same thing to...

"Rin..." Obito said in shock.

"That's right, that girl who was the Jinchūriki for the Sanbi... Having her rampage and destroy Konoha was all my plan, not Kirigakure's." Madara explained, "Her using Kakashi's attack on his opponent to take her own life and stop herself, that was also part of my plan so that you would fall into darkness and become my pawn."

"You bastard... You intentionally..." Obito said.

"I waited until Minato had left on a different mission. The Kirigakure shinobi taking Rin away and leaving Kakashi alone was all a part of my plan." Madara stated, "So that you would see that all happen and awaken your power. Do you think that the White Zetsus that were following you underground popping up with such perfect timing was really just a coincidence?"

"Ngh..." Obito grunted in pain.

"That girl dying by Kakashi's own hand was just too good to be true. Even if he hadn't, I was planning on having my puppet shinobi kill her." Madara said, "I taught you that in order to control people, you need to use the darkness in their hearts. And if there's no darkness, then you just create it, you must've been a little arrogant to think that I wouldn't have done the same to you."

"Why..." Obito asked, "Why me!?"

"Because from the bottom of your heart, you felt kindness and sympathy for others." Madara replied, "You were also good at caring for the elderly, weren't you? Your deep feelings for Rin, your comrades, the Hokage (Fire Shadow) and the shinobi... All you needed to was to fall once, and all that would turn around and change into deep hatred towards the world. That's the kind of person you were." he finished, "For my plans to be complete, there's only one more little thing I need from you now... So I'll be taking back that left eye."

-On the Battlefield-

"Perfect!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now he can't move anymore!" Naruto's Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) said, the duo having entrapped Madara's shadow in juinjutsu seals and black rods.

"I'm leaving that in your care!" the original Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah! I got this!" Naruto's Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) yelled.

"I see... Obito said that, did he..." Kakashi said.

"He could come out at any time, don't let your guard down for a second." Sasuke stated. Before he could say anything else, Sasuke saw Naruto approaching them.

"What happened to his shadow?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"I pinned him down with my Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) and the Rikudou's (Six Path's) staff!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto!?" Sakura said as she saw Naruto's new appearance, "What happened to you?"

"Hey Sakura-chan, mind if I see him for a second?" Naruto asked, motioning to their sensei.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said as, he too, was surprised at Naruto's new appearance. Ignoring his sensei, Naruto put his right palm to where Kakashi was missing an eye.

"What are you trying to do, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about it..." Naruto said, "Kakashi-sensei, try opening your eye." Kakashi did as he was told, and surprisingly, his left eye opened, revealing a normal eye.

"No way! How did this happen!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, it's a little hard to put in words. I guess you could say I took a part of Kakashi-sensei, and then I kinda... Hmm..." Naruto mumbled, attempting to come up with the right words to use to describe his actions.

"I told you to not let your guard down, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Hah!? I don't remember you saying that!" Naruto yelled.

"Seriously, you're arguing at a time like this?!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, "You're gonna have to tell me about how you healed his eye later."

"Madara took Kakashi's eye and went to where Obito was! He's gonna be coming out with both Rinnegans at any time now!" Sasuke yelled.

"Eh! Seriously?!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi could only watch the three argue as he reminisced on the days of Team 7. As his three students argued, he couldn't help but remember when all three were so different, and now they were all grown up.

'You've already surpassed the Hokage (Fire Shadow), Naruto. And now that you've become a legend that everyone acknowledges, you still want to become Hokage (Fire Shadow). And Sakura, I'm sure your feeling towards Sasuke have changed since back then. Though you might still like him, it's a different feeling now. You still have feeling for an enemy who's tried to take your life. No matter what happens you just can't throw Sasuke to the wayside, you still think it's your duty to save Sasuke from the darkness, that's the kind of sweet girl you are. Sasuke, your dream was to kill Itachi, and now that Itachi has died, what is your goal? What is it you want? Even though I was your teacher, I was never able to understand you, even now...' Kakashi thought.

"Sasuke, what is your dream now?" Kakashi asked.

"You said, "To become Hokage (Fire Shadow)." What did you really mean by that?" Sakura said, all eyes on the Uchiha avenger.

"Team 7 all coming together again like this, perhaps it's destiny..." Kakashi said, "Sasuke, if you don't want to tell us what you are really thinking right now, that's fine. However, the fact that we were all once Team 7, that fact hasn't changed... right?" he asked, but before he could get an answer, they all felt and saw the air distort in a spiral-like pattern as they all prepared to fight.

"Here he comes." Kakashi mumbled, "Do you remember your first mission, stealing the bells? You haven't forgotten the lesson I taught you then, right?"

"Of course not! Teamwork!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, then..." Madara said as he and Obito stepped out of the portal, "I suppose if you all died together, that would also be called teamwork, wouldn't it?"

"Madara... He's gotten ahold of both Rinnegan." Kakashi pointed out, 'The lower half of my body is already giving out...' he thought.

"Obito!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing the younger of the two Uchiha enemies just standing there.

"Ah, I must regretfully inform you that Obito is no more, I have taken this body for my own." Black Zetsu said, "I believe he was trying to atone for all his mistakes and sins. Inside his heart he wished and prayed like a little kid that you would be alright. What a pathetic story, he sounds like just another selfish little brat."

Madara, now equipped with both Rinnegan eyes, looked around at the four shinobi in front of him.

'That eye power... What can we do against it?' Kakashi thought. While the former sensei of Team 7 was in deep thought, Sakura was as well, though she wasn't thinking along the same thoughts as her former sensei.

'Tsunade-sama, I've finally been able to bring these two back together!' Sakura thought as she observed her two teammates in front of her, thinking back on the times when Team 7 was still Team 7. Whilst thinking this, she activated her Infūin: Kai (Yin Seal: Release) and charged at Madara, 'So I won't let them fall away from each other again!' she thought. "I'll distract him... Keep going!" she yelled.

"Wait-!" Naruto yelled, but was too late as Sakura was impaled by one of Madara's chakra rods. 'Sakura-chan!' he thought in concern before said pink haired kunoichi rose up and attempted to punch Madara.

'The fourth rule: Only a medical ninja who has mastered the Ninpou: Sōzō Saisei (Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration) can break the first three rules governing medical ninjas' roles on the battlefield.' Madara thought, remembering what the blond Hokage (Fire Shadow) told him, 'It's the same rebirth technique as Hashirama's granddaughter.' Sakura's incoming fist was then suddenly blocked by an invisible force unknown to the kunoichi.

'Eh!? An invisible wall? I can't break through it?' Sakura thought as Sasuke approached Madara as well, both shinobi threw various punches and kicks but were blocked by the same invisible force. After a few punches and kicks, the duo was pushed back by the invisible force, Sasuke landing on his feet while Sakura crashed into Naruto.

'What's going on?!' Kakashi thought, seeing the attacks failed.

"Nghk!" Sakura cried out in pain as the chakra rod lodged in her chest was pulled out by her once-blond Jinchūriki teammate.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me, Naruto..." Sakura said before looking over to her other teammate. 'I wonder if Sasuke-kun still cares about us in the least...' she thought, "I'm okay..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, the descendant of Ashura nodding his head.

"Yeah, I know! He's multiplying himself." Naruto stated.

'That left eye is a Rinnegan!?' Sakura thought as she saw Sasuke's new left eye for the first time.

'Madara's shadow has multiplied into four bodies...' Sasuke thought, his left Rinnegan eye seeing four shadows that took the form of Madara.

"Now that the stage is set, let the show begin..." Madara said, taking off to the skies.

'_The right eye... transplant it into Ashura's descendant_.' A mysterious feminine voice said inside of Naruto and Sakura's heads.

'What the...? You're not my Inner Voice...' Sakura thought, having recognized the differences in this voice and Inner Sakura's, 'Who are you?!'

'Do you guys have any idea whose voice that was?' Naruto mentally asked the nine bijuu.

"**I don't know, kit.**" Kurama replied, "**But it sounds... familiar...**"

'_Do it now! Go to Black Zetsu and take the right eye!_' the mysterious voice commanded, both Naruto and Sakura involuntarily following the mysterious voice's instructions.

"Naruto, Sakura! What are you two doing?!" Kakashi asked. The two shinobi did not answer as the charged at Black Zetsu. Sakura, having dealt with transplanting various organs, including eyes, at one point in her medical career, swiftly and efficiently snatched Obito's right Sharingan eye, the strange black entity controlling Obito's deceased body being oddly less evasive and slower to react. After snatching the right eye from Obito's body, Sakura quickly jumped over to Naruto's location.

"Hold still." Sakura said, Naruto complying with the pink haired kunoichi's orders. Just like with Obito, Sakura swiftly removed Naruto's right eye, the descendant of Ashura doing his best to suppress his regenerative abilities as Sakura transplanted Obito's Sharingan eye into Naruto. When the transplant was finished, Naruto closed his eyes as he readjusted to the new eye. He wasn't entirely sure what possessed him to go through with the mysterious voice's instructions, or why Sakura was doing the same, but the red haired Jinchūriki felt complied to and unwiling to object to the commands.

Naruto opened his eyes, his new right Sharingan eye rapidly spinning as it took the form of Obito's Mangekyō Sharingan. He could try to figure out whose voice that was at a later time. Right now, he had to save the world from a madman.

Madara, having taken to the skies, formed a single handsign.

"What is he planning?" Kakashi asked out loud.

'Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth)!' Madara mentally exclaimed as various chunks of the land below him began to condense into a large planetoid landmass.

"We gotta get away from here for now!" Gaara yelled.

"What about Naruto-kun and the others?!" Lee yelled back.

"Don't worry about them, I know they'll pull through!" Gaara stated.

"T-This is the power of the Rikudou (Six Paths)..." Sakura said in shock.

"It's even bigger than last time, and there's even more of them!" Naruto stated.

"Don't let your attention get taken up completely by what's happening above us!" Sasuke exclaimed, "His shadows are still down here!"

"These raindrops are gonna be a bit harder and bigger than you're used to..." Madara said as he willed the giant floating rocks down at Team 7.

"Here they come!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The shadows are coming too!" Sasuke yelled.

"Leave this to me!" Naruto said, forming a familiar handsign as multiple Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clones) appeared, each one taking on one of Madara's shadows.

"Kuku... It's only a matter of time now..." Black Zetsu murmured to himself.

"Kurama!" Naruto called out as the nine tailed fox lent its chakra to Naruto, "Bijuudama Rasenshuriken (Tailed Beast Ball Spiralling Shuriken)!" he called out as a massive Rasenshuriken (Spiralling Shuriken) formed with bijuu chakra was thrown at the chunks of floating land.

"Susanoo (Tempestuous God of Valour)!" Sasuke yelled as his Sharingan's ability manifested itself, both attacks from Naruto and Sasuke destroying some of the floating chunks of land. 'Shit! They just keep coming!' Sasuke thought as he destroyed another Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth).

'A... Amazing...' Sakura thought as she witnessed her two teammates destroy the large chunks of floating land.

"Take this!" One of Naruto's clones yelled. "And this! And summa this! You bastards!" Another clone exclaimed.

'According to the contents of that stone monument, when one who has the power of the Rinne (Samsara) comes near the moon...' Madara thought, taking off his haori adorned on his forehead as he closed his eyes, 'An eye shall open and project itself on the moon, to bring forth the infinite dream.' he mentally continued, a blood red third eye with four concentric rings and nine tomoe appearing in the center of his forehead. 'Shine over the world... Mugen Tsukyomi (Infinite Moon Reader)!' he mentally finished, the moon reflecting the image of his third eye.

"What is this?" Onoki asked.

"So it has finally begun. I'm done with all this now. So that would mean I won't need this anymore..." Spiral Zetsu said as he opened his body to throw out the unconscious form of Yamato.

"What's happening?" A asked.

"It's coming from over there, at 4 o'clock! Meteorites!" A random shinobi called out.

"There's so many of them!" Another shinboi exclaimed.

"Brace yourself for the impact!" Darui yelled.

"What in the world is going on over there!? This definitely shouldn't be happening!" Choji exclaimed.

"The chakra that Naruto gave everyone has vanished, that giant tree has also suddenly vanished..." Shikamaru stated, "Something big must be happening over there, no doubt about it. And I get the feeling whatever it is, that it's not good."

"Woof woof!" Akamaru exclaimed.

"That can't be!" Kiba yelled in shock.

"What's wrong, Kiba!?" Shino asked.

"Shino... It's the moon! Just look at the moon!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I... don't believe it!" Tsunade cried out.

"How could this have happened!?" Edo Tensei (Impure World Reincarnation) Hiruzen asked.

'This is bad!' Sasuke thought as he saw the moon reflecting the Mugen Tsukyomi (Infinite Moon Reader) and began to rush back to his teammates.

"Don't worry about those meteorites, I'll smash them all into rubble! You two just stay right by my side, okay?" Naruto asked as he formed multiple Bijuudama Rasenshurikens (Tailed Beast Ball Spiralling Shurikens).

"O... Okay!" Sakura said.

"Take this!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw the Rasenshurikens (Spiralling Shurikens). 'I've got to make sure I don't hit Sasuke!' he thought as the Bijuudama Rasenshurikens (Tailed Beast Ball Spiralling Shurikens) impacted against the meteorites. "Sasuke, don't come down so fast! You're gonna get caught in the Rasenshurikens (Spiralling Shurikens)!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke's Susanoo (Tempestuous God of Valour) landed on the ground, "Damn it! I told you to land carefully!"

"Shut up and worry about yourself!" Sasuke yelled.

"Now everything shall become as one!" Madara yelled as the effects of the Mugen Tsukyomi (Infinite Moon Reader) took effect. Only... it wasn't what Madara had expected.

Instead of everyone stopping and falling into eternal slumber, everybody fell over as their bodies began to change, taking on more demonic features. Some began to sprout wings, horns, and tails of all shapes and sizes, which confused Madara to no end. The only people seemingly not affected by this were Madara, Black Zetsu, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, those last four due to the fact that they were being sheltered under the shadow of Sasuke's Susanoo (Tempestuous God of Valour).

"What's going on?!" Naruto asked as he saw everyone around them being transformed into more demonic versions of their usual selves.

"I have as much of a clue as you do right now, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"I'm positive Madara just cast the Mugen Tsukyomi (Infinite Moon Reader), but at the same time... I'm not certain." Sasuke said, "The Mugen Tsukyomi (Infinite Moon Reader) was supposed to put everyone who saw the moon into a deep slumber, not transform them into demons."

"What the hell happened!?" Madara exclaimed in outrage, seeing the one crucial end part of his plan not happen. The enraged madman levitated over to Black Zetsu, who was coincidentally located near Sasuke's Susanoo (Temptuous God of Valour).

"Hey Madara! What the hell did you do?!" Naruto all but yelled.

"Well... this is awkward..." Madara mumbled to himself, but Team 7 was able to hear what he said, causing the four members to sweatdrop, "The plan WAS to put the entire world into one giant dream where I ruled. But APPARENTLY, the end result was everyone turning into these hybrid creatures..."

"Not hybrid creatures, demons..." Black Zetsu said, swiftly appearing behind Madara as he thrust his hand through the madman's chest.

"What are you-!?" Madara exclaimed.

"The Mugen Tsukyomi (Infinite Moon Reader) was never real, just a lie that Mother made up to exact her revenge on Shinju..." Black Zetsu said, "Ironic, isn't it, that you yourself became nothing more than just a puppet in Mother's plan..."

"Black Zetsu... What re you talking about?! I was the one that made you! You were created from my will!" Madara exclaimed.

"Wrong again." The will that is in me..." Black Zetsu said, "-is Kaguya's."

"Eh!? What's happening here?!" Naruto asked, "Are they having a falling out?!"

"No, it's not that." Sasuke said, "He just said "Kaguya"..."

"Kaguya? What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm? Kaguya!?" Naruto questioned.

"The one the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths) told us about." Sasuke answered.

"It can't be..." Naruto said in shock, remembering the information the old sage gave him during their conversation.

"In your own words: For my plans to be complete, there's only one more little thing I need from you..." Black Zetsu said as he began to release the sealed soul of Kaguya, "So I'll be taking back what was stolen."

"GWOOOOOOOOAAAAHH!" Madara cried out as his body was being taken over by Kaguya, his body changing into that of Kaguya's demonic form. When the transformation was complete, Black Zetsu detached itself from Obito's body and taking shelter in one of the sleeves of Kaguya's kimono, the deceased Uchiha falling to the floor with a loud "Thump!"

"Obito!" Kakashi exclaimed as his former teammate's lifeless body fell to the floor.

The newly revived Kaguya blinked twice before looking around, taking in the new surroundings.

"It appears that Black Zetsu has completed the plan." Kaguya spoke, her voice being recognized by Naruto and Sakura.

"It's you!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Kaguya, "You're the voice that spoke in my head right before!"

"Hagoromo and Hamura's...? No, their presence feels more like Indra and Ashura's..." Kaguya mumbled before looking directly at Naruto, "And it appears that Ashura's descendant has awoken his Overlord blood..."

"Indeed he did, Mother." Black Zetsu said from inside of Kaguya's kimono sleeve, "One of his parents must have had demonic or angelic ancestry."

"Pardon my intrusion on your little conversation, but who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I am the great demoness Overlord Ootsutsuki Kaguya." Kaguya proclaimed, "Do any of you have carrot cake?" All the members of Team 7 sweatdropped, but shook their heads 'no'. "Any muffins?" Again, Team 7 shook their heads. "Cinnamon buns?" No. "Carrots?" Nope. "Any tea?" All the members of Team 7, save for Naruto, shook their heads. Seeing Naruto didn't shake his head caused all the other members of Team 7 to look at him as is he had grown a second head.

"What? Tea helps soothe me." Naruto said, the other members of Team 7 doubting his claim, causing him to throw his hands up in defense. "It's true! See?!" he said, pulling out a storage scroll on his personnel and pumped chakra into it, causing a fine China tea set to appear in a poof of smoke. "Care for some tea?" Naruto asked Kaguya.

"Delightful." Kaguya said, levitating over to Naruto as said Jinchūriki summoned a few Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clones) to set up a makeshift table, make the tea itself, and set the table with the fine China available. The rest of Team 7 could only watch in shock as the number one hyperactive shinobi sat down to a cup of tea.

'Screw it.' was the unanimous thought of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke as they decided to join in and have some tea as well. When the tea was heated and ready, one of Naruto's Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clones) poured the tea into five cups, Naruto and Kaguya on one side of the makeshift table and Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke on the other.

"Green tea?" Kaguya asked, Naruto nodding his head in response.

"Straight from the Land of Tea." Naruto stated as he took a sip from his cup, the others doing the same. How Kakashi was able to drink without removing his face mask was still a mystery to the rest of Team 7.

"So now what happens?" Sakura asked Kaguya.

"Well, now that I'm free, I guess I'll go pay Prie-chan a nice little surprise visit. Maybe take over another world." The Rabbit Goddess replied nonchalantly, causing collective jaw drops from Team 7, "Oh, and I'm taking Ashura's descendant with me." she added.

"What?!" the members of Team 7 exclaimed in unison.

"Oh yeah, he's awakened the Overlord blood within his veins. He needs proper training in order to reach his full potential, and I need a wildcard in case things with Prie-chan go south." Kaguya explained.

"But it's my decision to make!" Naruto stated.

"True. But consider this, the prophecy is fulfilled, you've saved your world. For now." Kaguya stated, "But now your world has been changed into one of the many Netherworlds out there. Your world has now become part of a bigger picture. Which means that this world will be targeted by other Overlords. What I'm offering is to train this boy here to be able to defend your world from threats stronger than that Madara person. Are you really willing to turn down my offer...?" she asked, but was met with silence as Naruto was in deep thought.

"Alright." Naruto finally said after a few minutes, "But I want to be able to visit here occasionally." he added, shocking his teammates.

"Naruto! Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Positive." Naruto said. Seconds later, a glowing portal appeared a few meters away from the group. Kaguya, having finished her tea, stood up and levitated over to the portal, motioning for Naruto to come with her. Naruto finished his tea, sealed away his fine China set, and stood up, walking over to Kaguya.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto was halfway to the portal. Turning around, Naruto saw his brother in all but blood approaching him.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura," Sasuke started, "I want you to transplant my left eye into Naruto." he finished, causing Sakura and Naruto to gasp in surprise.

"Sasuke-" Naruto started.

"Save it, dobe. This is my own decision." Sasuke said, "Take it as a memento of Team 7. And besides, I can just replace it with Obito's left eye."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said.

"Sakura, do it now." Sasuke ordered. Sakura nodded her head, walking up to Sasuke, doing the same thing she did with Obito's body, transplanted Sasuke's Sharrinnegan eye into Naruto, and Obtio's remaining left eye into Sasuke. Both descendants of the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths) closed their eyes before opening them again. Sasuke's eyes appeared to be a mixture of his Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan and Obito's Mangekyō Sharingan while Naruto's eyes appeared to be what they looked like before the transplant (Naruto's right eye is Obito's Mangekyō Sharingan and his left eye is Sasuke's Sharrinnegan).

"It seems like it was just yesterday that you were that orange jumpsuit wearing brat that barely passed the Genin test." Kakashi said as he approached Naruto.

"Don't get all sentimental on my ass now, Kakashi-sensei. Or else I'm gonna have to call you ji-sensei." Naruto said, causing Kakashi to chuckle before handing a scroll to Naruto.

"Hm? What in the scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Just a little surprise." Kakashi vaguely said, his statement followed by a perverse giggle. As Kakashi walked away, Sakura approached her teammate, enveloping him in a hug.

"Baka, I'm going to miss you." she said, Naruto returning the hug, "It's going to be less interesting without you around."

"Damn right it will be. Make sure you keep the teme in line every now and then." Naruto said with a small chuckle, causing a cry of protest from the Uchiha avenger. As Sakura walked away from Naruto, Sasuke walked over.

"I guess this is goodbye..." Sasuke said.

"No, this is just see ya later." Naruto said, a grin plastered on his face, Sasuke gaining a small smile on his face as well.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Teme." Naruto replied.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back." Naruto grinned.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Sasuke grinned back.

"See ya guys later! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he went through the portal.

The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Shinobi, the Orange Hokage, the Child of Prophecy, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto disappeared into the vast world. His journey in the Elemental Nations finished as he began his new journey into the unknown.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD Done! The super-lengthy epic chapter that explains the exposition of the story is done! Now on to writing the next chapter, which will be the first relation to any of the Disgaea game story line.**

**I hope you guys like the story, Read and Review, and I'll keep writing!**

**See you guys later!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2- The DAs and DLCs

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! Bringing you the next installment of the DSM series.**

**I could tell that this story will turn out good, so I'm gonna keep writing it.**

* * *

**And now on to the reviews of your reviews:**

**UzumakiBattleWolf- I know that the first chapter was a bit lengthy, and that most of it was the same as cannon, but I'd rather start at the place in Naruto cannon where I came up with the idea, without skipping over a fight scene.**

**Silvdra-zero- Thank you for the compliment. And as for the harem members, I haven't really come up with an official list yet. I looked up the characters you nominated for the NaruHarem, and I have to say, Kyoko Needleworker and Asuka Cranekick are definitely being added to the harem, and Rainer and is on the upper part of my consideration list.**

**Kinunatzs- Kaguya, in fanfic main character-found-in-the-description terms, is a barely used character compared to other main characters. So I thought I'd give the sexy rabbit goddess a chance to shine. As for giving Naruto the True Rinnegan, or as I call it, the Sharrinnegan, considering Naruto will be an Overlord in this fanfic, I'm going to make him godlike, but not OP. There's a difference between the two in my eyes.**

**Hakuryukou79- You're the first person who's asked what the four remaining Mystery Story Ideas were, so here they are:**

**Mystery Option #1- A Naruto story with X-Men elements. Pairing was undecided.**

**Mystery Option #2- A Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover. Pairing was decided to be Naruto/Hisui.**

**Mystery Option #3- A Naruto/Super Smash Bros crossover. Pairing was decided to be NaruHarem (Harem consisted of Samus, Zelda, Peach, Wii Fit Trainer, Palutena, Lucina, and Rosalina).**

**Mystery Option #4- A Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover. Pairing was undecided.**

**That's all I'll say about the remaining Mystery Options in the possible event that I decide to write or give away one of those ideas.**

**l3loodKnight- Hopefully I'll be able to use other characters from different Nippon Ichi games, I definitely know that Priere will be part of this. As for the story itself, the Netherworld will be multiple if not several different Netherworlds. As for the Elemental Nations, because of the completion of the Tsuki no Me it is now a new Netherworld. And whose to say that the rest of Team 7 will still be human, the effects of the Tsuki no Me make everything demonic.**

* * *

**And now, I bring you chapter two of Naruto's misadventures through the Nippon Ichi universe!**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto, Disgaea, or South Park.**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Netherworld-

_The Netherworld... A lawless world filled with vicious monsters._

The surrounding areas could only be described as a hellish nightmare. The moon stood high above the ground, dark clouds rolled overhead, some even concealing parts of the moon. The ground below had gravity-defying cliffheads, various exotic plants littered the area, most being poisonous, carnivorous, or both poisonous and carnivorous. Blood and body parts of all kinds of demons lay scattered across the land.

_The number of Netherworlds has expanded with the rise of demons powerful enough to rule such worlds... the Overlords._

A looming shadow of a castle spanned a large area, creating an intimidating effect. The castle itself was made up of what appeared to be dark red bricks, stainless steel, dark wood, and was surrounded by what appeared to be a moat of lava. Inside this hellish fortress was a small courtyard with emerald green grass, a few exotic flowers, and some trees. Prinnies ran about willy-nilly, each having given various tasks. Alongside these Prinnies were ten individuals.

The first was a tall man wearing a red headband, black gauntlets with silver lining around the edges, a skin-tight black midriff sleeveless shirt, baggy pants held up by a brown belt with four pouches, and knee-high brown boots. Said individual had dark-grey hair, black eyes, pointed ears, slightly tanned skin, and a stoic expression plastered on his face.

Next to him was a shorter woman wearing an orange battle dress and boots of the same color coordination, a quiver full of arrows attached to her back and and a black bow in her hands. She had light red, curly, short hair, navy blue eyes, light skin, pointed ears, B-cup sized breasts, and an indifferent expression on her face.

To her right, was a short man wearing a long red hat, black skin-tight pants held up by a light brown belt with two gun holsters, a red midriff tactical vest, a dark brown midriff shirt, and a red poncho. He had black slitted eyes, pointed ears, light brown hair that covered his right eye, light skin, and a grin on his face.

Standing behind the short man was a ninja-like female with long brown hair held up in a high ponytail with red eyes, lightly tanned skin, C-cup breasts, pointed ears and a dark red facemask wearing a scarf of the same color, white bandages wrapped around her arms, a dark red midriff shirt which exposed a large portion of her generous bust, dark red baggy pants held up by a black belt that held a medium sized scroll, the pants had holes on the sides which exposed part of her thighs, and dark boots. The girl was currently having a conversation with a ninja-like man with spiked up white hair covering his left eye, black eyes, pointed ears, light skin, and a black facemask wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, a beige scarf, beige baggy pants held up by a black belt, and black boots.

To the left of them was a woman with long strawberry blond hair that ended a few inches before her thighs, pointed ears, light blue eyes, light skin, D-cup sized breasts, and had a small smile on her face. She wore a dark red dress with white feather-like edges around her shoulders that cut low, giving a rather generous view of her assets, the dress was split at the beginning of a bow around the area between her thighs and ass on both sides, on her hands were two large cuff like gauntlets. Conversing with the busty blond was a short woman with long light brown hair that nearly went to the floor with pointed ears, fair skin, B-cup sized breasts, and light red eyes wearing a red dress that went a few inches past her knees, black boots, and a white bow in her hair.

Behind them was a short girl with spiky purple hair with yellow lines at random spots with yellow feral eyes, C-cup breasts, tanned skin, pointed ears, and a tail with light brown fur at the end wearing a black bikini, purple pants legs held up by overalls and black boots.

To her right was a tall man with light skin, brown spiky hair, pointed ears, and black eyes wearing a red trench coat with white fur lining the top area, black fingerless gloves, a black kimono top tucked into black baggy pants, and brown boots.

And lastly was a woman with slightly tanned skin, DD-cup breasts, brown eyes, white curled horns, light red hair that went to the middle of her back, and large bat-like wings protruding from her back. She wore a a black leotard that exposed most of her generous bust and had a midriff, silhouette leggings, black boots, and black sleeves.

In the order they were described, these ten individuals were [Family Name first, then Given Name] Tamashi Shura (Male Cosmic Hero, lvl. 248, Transmigrations: 5), Komadori Mei (Freischutz, lvl. 249, Transmigrations: 4), Hikigane Akai (Desperado, lvl. 245, Transmigrations: 2), Ryoshi Shizuka (Master Kunoichi, lvl. 250, Transmigrations: 3), Ryoshi Kodokuna (Shadow Master, lvl. 250, Transmigrations: 3), Shigeki Natsumi (Galaxy Mage, lvl. 216, Transmigrations: 3), Takagawa Misa (Saint, lvl. 196, Transmigrations: 1), Miyamoto Hana (Beast Master, lvl. 190, Transmigrations: 3), Kawabe Toshiro (Sword Master, lvl. 240, Transmigrations: 4), and Priere (Overlord, lvl. 5067, Transmigrations: 9).

_Now, another world is about to fall prey to such darkness._

"Um, Kaguya? Who are you talking to?" Naruto asked.

_Erm... Just ignore what I just said._

"But-"

_Ignore it!_

Back with Priere and her vassals, said Overlord had a bored look on her face.

"Shura..." Priere whined, said Male Fighter ignoring the demoness, "Shurrrraaa..." Again, ignored, "Shura, Shura, Shura, Shura, Shura, Shu-"

"What!?" Shura yelled in frustration.

"I'm boooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeeeddd!" Priere complained, "There isn't anything to do today!" she exclaimed, causing Toshiro to facepalm. "What?" Priere asked as she saw the Samurai facepalm.

"You just jinxed yourself." Toshiro said.

"How so?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"You tempted the universal theory of anything possible happening." Toshiro said, Priere gaining a confused look on her face, causing Toshiro to sigh, "You flipped off the universe and now it's going to prove you wrong." he simplified, causing Priere to "Ah." in understanding.

Seconds after Toshiro finished his sentence, as if by Murphy's Law, a glowing portal appeared a few yards away from the group. The two individuals that stepped out of the portal were a shock to a certain busty red haired Overlord, more over one of the individuals.

"Kagu-chan!" Priere exclaimed, rushing over to the woman that appeared out of the portal, enveloping Kaguya in a giant hug, causing both to fall over. Which made quite the scene as Priere rubbed her cheeks against Kaguya's, giving Naruto a good perverted view of the duo.

"Prie-chan! How many times have I told you not to do that?!" Kaguya yelled, a tick mark appearing on her forehead before smiling, "But it is good to see you too."

"Priere-sama, who are these two?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh yeah! This is my old friend Ootsutsuki Kaguya! And..." Priere exclaimed, stopping as she saw the man standing behind Kaguya, "Who is tall, tan, and foxy with you Kagu-chan?" Priere asked as she started to check out Naruto, a sultry smirk appearing on her face.

"I'm glad you asked." Naruto said, a smirk appearing on his face as he began a little dance, much like Jiraiya's, "I am the hero of the waves! Savior of snow! The legendary student of the Gama Sennin! The son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero! I am the Orange Hokage (Fire Shadow)! Hero of the Hidden Leaf! The Show-Off, Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja! I am-" Naruto exclaimed but was hit over the head by Kaguya, said woman gaining a tick mark on her forehead.

"-Rambling like a madman!" Kaguya yelled.

"Ooowwww!" Naruto cried out, a comical bruise appearing on his forehead, "Fine, my name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."

"Namikaze, huh? Where have I heard that name before..." Shizuka mumbled.

"I don't know about Namikaze, but I've heard of the Uzumaki clan before." Kodokuna stated, "They're descendant of the demons of legend."

"Demons of legend?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? You don't know the legend? Well-" Kodokuna started.

"So what took you so long to visit Kagu-chan?" Priere interrupted.

"Well, you remember Shinju?" Kaguya asked, Priere nodded her head.

"Tall, black hair, kind of a douchebag..." Priere said.

"Yeah, the prick betrayed me and sealed me away for a thousand years. This guy-" Kaguya said, motioning to Naruto, "-is the reincarnation of Hagoromo's son, Ashura. He helped free me."

"Little Hagoromo? What happened to the gaki?" Priere asked.

"The old man's this all-knowing alien guy that I can barely understand, he's got a LOT of wrinkles too." Naruto said, causing Priere to giggle and Kaguya to whack him upside the head.

"He's also awoken the blood of the Overlords. I've taken it upon myself to train him to his full potential." Kaguya stated.

"Oh? He has?" Priere questioned, using her wings to hovered around Naruto and stare down at the Jinchūriki. The demoness smirked at the sight of blood dripping from Natuto's nose as he stared at her cleavage. Naruto was broken from his perverted state by another whack to the head by Kaguya.

"Yes, he has." Kaguya answered, "But he needs training."

"Kukukuku... _training_. Is that what you call it now?" Priere teased, a very small blush appearing on Kaguya's face.

"No, I mean training as in training." Kaguya said, Priere landing on the ground with a pout on her face.

"Fine." Priere conceded, "Then we should head over to the DA."

"DA?" Naruto asked.

"The Dark Assembly." Kaguya explained.

-The Department of the DA (Dark Assembly)-

Naruto, Kaguya, and Priere arrived outside a large building that was on the other side of the castle they were just in. Naruto looked up at the building, as if to check if this was the right place.

"-So let me get this straight." Naruto said, "The Dark Assembly is this giant council made up of whining people you guys call "Senators" that vote on whether or not to let you do something that you can just beat the crap out of to get? And I have to go in there and convince them to let me get vassals?" he asked.

"Pretty much." Priere said.

"Can't I just fight them _without_ going through this entire bureaucratic process?" Naruto whined.

"Huh. You know, that never really crossed my mind..." Priere muttered in a thinking pose, causing Naruto and Kaguya to sweatdrop. After a few seconds of staying in that position, Priere shook her head and started pushing Naruto through the oversized doors that lead to the DA. "Well then, good luck in there! Break a ribcage!" Priere exclaimed as she shoved Naruto through the doors, closing said doors not a second later.

"Are you sure he will be able to hand himself in there?" Kaguya questioned.

"Oh I'm sure that he'll do fine." Priere said unconcerned.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was pushed through the large doors and then said doors immediately closed behind him. The room was filled with various Senators of various classes as the room resembled that of a courtroom. Naruto walked to the center area, having been in a courtroom before (Damn Civilian Bastards) as a giant board lit up in the back. The board read: "Dark Assembly, Attendees: 20, Influence: 147, Topic: Create a New Character". Apparently, Naruto had to get approval from the DA first before he could do anything specific with making his new vassal. From what he could tell from the giant icons hovering above each Senator member's head, seven people were in support, six were against, and another seven could go either way.

Minutes passed as each Senator made a decision before the first spoke.

"Yea!" "Nay!" "Nay!" "Yea!" "Yea!" "Nay!" "Nay!" "Nay!" "Yea!" "Yea!" "Nay!" "Yea!" "Nay!" "Nay!" "Yea!" "Nay!" "Yea!" "Yea!" "Nay!" "Nay!" "REJECTED!" was the cry of a mysterious booming voice, causing Naruto to grin like a madman.

"I was hoping that it would come to this!" Naruto exclaimed, leaping from the podium at the eleven Senators that voted "Nay", barely giving any time for the eleven to prepare to fight.

Five minutes later, Naruto stood on top of a pile of eleven unconscious bodies with the same grin plastered on his face. Meanwhile, a certain female Senator was licking her lips. The woman in question stood at 5'6" with pointed ears, red eyes, C-cup sized breasts, lightly-tanned skin, and long platinum-blond hair that went down a few inches below her knees. She wore a black military-like uniform that tightly hugged her body, a black captain's hat, black short shorts, long black socks that ended in the middle of her thighs, and black high-heeled boots with bronze buckles. This was Salvatore the Magnificent, recent graduate of Evil Academy. While she still was a bit bossy, and still had a dislike of jokes and anything vulgar, her time after graduating Evil Academy had allowed her to mellow out a bit.

Power was something she still respected, and this new guy was practically oozing power, which was the cause for her newfound respect and desire to covet the redhead.

"Come on! Is that all you got?!" Naruto exclaimed, "Who's next?!"

"I order you to fight me!" Salvatore commanded.

"Eh? Alright, may I have the name of my next opponent?" Naruto asked, cracking his knuckles.

"I am Salvatore the Magnificent-!" Salvatore began, but was cut off as she had to dodge an incoming fist. Jumping back, she saw that the redhead man standing in place of where she once stood, his fist outstretched as his grin grew even larger.

"Nice to meet ya Sally! Family name, Uzumaki Namikaze, given name, Naruto!" Naruto proclaimed, lunging at Salvatore. Said military-like woman's eye twitched in annoyance at Naruto's nickname for her.

Dodging another punch, Salvatore couldn't help but grin at Naruto. The redhead barely gave her any room to attack and was relentless with his assault. She had begun to feel fatigue after fifteen minutes of narrowly dodging Naruto's attacks, the redhead showing no signs of tiring. Salvatore jumped back, putting some distance between herself and Naruto.

"Great Gun King!" Salvatore exclaimed, summoning a giant golden gun that shot an enormous bullet which she somehow stood on top of, riding the bullet as the projectile approached Naruto, "Give it up, Naruto. Unless you wish to die to my bullet." she said, her redhead opponent pausing for half a second before his grin turned madman-like as he charged towards the bullet.

'Kurama! Lend me some of your chakra!' Naruto mentally exclaimed.

"**Sure thing, gaki**." Kurama complied, Naruto's right fist being coated with golden flames. Shockingly, as his fist went into contact with the enormous projectile, said giant golden bullet slowly grinded to a halt, surprising Salvatore as no one was able to evade her attack before, let alone block it.

"Don't-" Naruto yelled as the bullet began to be shoved in the direction it came from, "-Underestimate me!"

"Boom!" was the resonating sound of the explosion of the giant golden bullet, Salvatore and Naruto being nearest to its origin. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was standing over the defeated form of Salvatore, both were covered in minor scratches and burns, but still retained the grins on their faces.

"Looks like I win!" Naruto exclaimed. Suddenly, a light blue, nearly transparent bar appeared above Salvatore.

"**Salvatore the Magnificent joined your party!**" was written on the blue bar, causing Naruto to become confused.

"What's that?" Naruto asked. Salvatore looked up, seeing the blue bar as well.

"Oh that, I have no clue." Salvatore replied, "You get used to it over time."

"But what does it mean?" Naruto questioned, falling on his knees in a dramatic pose, "What does it meeaaan?!"

"It means that I am now one of your vassals." Salvatore stated.

"Huh, that's cool." Naruto said nonchalantly before striking a thinking pose, "I forgot what I was originally doing here..."

"You wanted to make a new vassal." One of the Senators said, "But eleven of the Senators voted nay and you beat them into unconsciousness to have your bill passed."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said, "I came here to make a new vassal and ended up beating the crap out of eleven people!" he finished, causing the one Senator to sweatdrop.

"That's what I just said..." the Senator, let's just call him Senator 1, said.

"You should probably stop mumbling to yourself, otherwise people might not hear what you say." Naruto said, Senator 1 suddenly appearing in the corner of the room, a dark rain cloud over his head as rain poured on him in a comical depression-like state.

"Back on topic, if you'll just step this way we'll begin with making your new vassal." Another Senator said, her hand motioning to the podium where Naruto leapt from. Stepping up to the podium, a light brown screen appeared, small arrows pointing up and down were to the left of various people. Next to that was a small description of what was currently selected. Naruto moved his right hand in a downward motion, causing the screen to scroll through the various class options that the redhead had. Before nearing the end of the list, Naruto noticed a picture of a darkened person with no physical traits that stood out with a giant red question mark in the center.

"Hey, what's this one?" Naruto asked, Salvatore at his side.

"That is the option for a random vassal. It's sort of a gamble considering how you don't know what type of class the person will be." Salvatore stated.

"Hmm..." Naruto contemplated, a small mischievous grin appearing on his face.

"You can't be seriously considering this." Salvatore said, noticing the look on Naruto's face, "It's a total gamble! You might get an unaligned or aligned vassal! It's preposterous!"

"Just gives me all the more reason to choose this!" Naruto exclaimed, agreeing to the random class option. The light brown screen disappeared and a small glowing circle appeared a few yards away from the duo. The circle glowed brighter and brighter until all the room's occupants had to shield their eyes. When the light died down, a new person was in place of the glowing circle. Standing in the center of the room was a woman standing at 5'5" with fair skin, pointed ears, C-cup sized breasts, purple eyes, and dark purple hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a purple facemask, a purple scarf, light purple bandages around her arms, a sleeveless black and purple shirt that exposed her midriff and generous bust, purple baggy pants that were cut along the sides to expose the exterior of her thighs held up by a black belt with two pouches, and black shinobi sandals. The girl blinked a few times before looking at her new surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked in confusion. A sigh escaped Salvatore's lips.

"Of all the people he could get... Of all the people..." Salvatore muttered.

"Salvatore?" the kunoichi questioned, seeing Salvatore standing next to a red haired man.

"You know her Sally?" Naruto asked, Salvatore's eye twitched in annoyance at his nickname.

"Yeah I know her. Kyoko Needleworker, we used to go to Evil Academy together." Salvatore explained before turning to the now identified Kyoko, "Hows it going, Kyoko?"

"Pretty well Salvatore-san, I would like to know how and why I am currently here?" Kyoko politely asked.

"I chose the random class option and poof! You were here." Naruto said, using his hands to exaggerate the word "poof".

"**Kyoko Needleworker joined your party!**" was written on a light blue text that appeared above Kyoko's head.

"Is this gonna happen every time?" Naruto asked, motioning to the giant blue bar.

"Like I said, you get used to it after some time." Salvatore said.

"So how many times can I do this?" Naruto asked.

"Since it's your first time, you get the first five free. You used one just now, so you have four remaining. After that, you'll have to spend Mana every time you wish to do one." Salvatore explained.

"Alright! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, the brown screen appearing again after Kyoko left the center of the room and appeared next to him. He began scrolling down the options, once again arriving at the random class option.

"You aren't going to choose that choice again, are you?" Salvatore asked in disbelief.

"Let it ride!" Naruto yelled, choosing the random class option. The glowing circle appeared again and after it died down, another surprise appeared. Standing in the center was a woman standing at 5'3" with slightly tanned skin, pointed ears, B-cup sized breasts, brown eyes, and brown hair tied up in a high ponytail that split into two ponytails by a white bow in her hair. She wore an open white kimono with pink lining the edges, underneath that she wore bandages that covered her chest, she also wore pink baggy pants held up by a white belt, and gray sandals.

Like Kyoko, the woman in the center blinked a few times before studying her new surroundings. Salvatore just facepalmed.

"Unbelievable..." Salvatore muttered.

"What are the odds..." Kyoko said, Salvatore banging her head on the nearest object.

"Pure luck... pure freaking luck..." Salvatore muttered in between bashing her head against the podium.

"Don't tell me, you guys know her as well..." Naruto said, receiving nods from Kyoko and Salvatore, "And let me guess, she used to go to this 'Evil Academy', or whatever it's called, with you guys..." Again, nods from Kyoko and Salvatore.

"Kyoko-san? Salvatore-san? What are you guys doing here?" the woman asked.

"**Asuka Cranekick joined your party!**" appeared above the woman now identified as Asuka.

"Is there any way to get rid of that thing?" Naruto asked.

"**That 'thing' has feelings ya know.**" The text above Asuka's head changed.

"Oh dear Kami! I didn't know that it heard me!" Naruto panicked.

"**I have a name!**" the text showed.

"What's your name then?" Naruto questioned.

"**Most folks just call me CKS.**" was written in the blue box.

"Okay then, will you keep doing this thing every time?" Naruto asked.

"**It is my job to. Someone has to uphold Murphy's Law.**" the writing revealed.

"Murphy's Law...?" Naruto said confusingly.

"**... You will forget this conversation ever happening...**" was written in the blue bar. Suddenly, the room's occupants got short-term memory loss and forgot this entire conversation with CKS.

'... What just happened?' Naruto mentally asked.

"**I have no clue kit...**" Kurama said, the other eight bijuu confused as well.

'Oh well...' Naruto thought before going back to making his fourth vassal.

"Dammit! Not again Naruto!" Salvatore yelled, seeing the redhead scrolling to the random class option.

After the glowing light of the summoning circle died down, a woman standing at 5'6" with light skin, B-cup sized breasts, black eyes, and black hair that went down to the middle of her back wearing an open white coat with black fur lining the hood and bottom, a black tank top with white straps, a light brown belt, black short shorts, high black socks, black high heels, and white fingerless gloves appeared.

"**Asagi Asagiri joined your party!**" a blue text box visualized above Asagi's head.

"Ah hell, I'm not the main main character again!" Asagi complained.

"Main main character...?" Naruto asked.

"**At least you'll be one of the main characters this time.**" the blue text showed.

"Humph..." Asagi grunted, still unhappy at not being one of the main main characters.

"**If you behave, then maybe, MAYBE, I'll consider putting you in with the main main characters.**" CKS wrote in the blue box. Within less than a fraction of a second Asagi was over by Naruto, tackling the redhead to the ground, smothering him at the same time.

"Helllllllllllooooooooo there, Naruto! I'm Asagi Asagiri, the next protagonist! Nice to meet ya!" Asagi cheerfully exclaimed, her personality doing a total change from angry to happy.

'... Bipolar much?' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

The light brown scree appeared once more, but before Naruto could click on the random class option, he was hit upside the head by Salvatore, causing the redhead Overlord to comically fall to the ground.

"Oh hell no! Not this shit again!" Salvatore yelled, a tick mark appearing on her forehead.

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Naruto complained.

"Because we'll need a Healer class vassal, Naruto-san." Kyoko said.

"Fiiiinnnnneee." Naruto said, scrolling to the Healer class option and clicking it. One bright light fading later, a woman standing at 5'4" with light skin, pointed ears, D-cup sized breasts, blue eyes, and platinum blond hair that went down to her mid upper thighs wearing a black dress with splits on the sides that revealed her legs with white feathers around the collar, punctuating her ample assets, and two cuff-like objects around her wrists appeared.

"**Tsunami Iryokaze joined your party!**"

"Hello there." Tsunami said.

"Hi!" Naruto said.

"And lastly... Random!" Naruto said, quickly selecting the random class option. Before his eyes, an old man standing at 5'2" with tanned skin, pointed ears, pupilless eyes, a red jewel in the center of his forehead, a gray beard, a bald head, and long gray hair that went to the end of his back wearing white shorts, gold bracelets around his wrists and feet, and a red sash appeared.

"**Harold Ryuka joined your party!**"

"Greetings!" Harold said.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted.

After greeting the new vassal, Naruto and his crew left the DA.

"So, I presume things went well?" Priere said, Naruto grinning.

"Hell yeah it did." Naruto said.

"Sweet, now onto the next part of our little tutorial, the Item World." Priere said.

Chapter End

* * *

**Warning: Double Omake Attack Approaching!**

-Omake 1, Naruto's First Time At the DA, Overlord Mode-

Naruto broke the massive doors open with his feet, walking through the destroyed area.

"I'm home." he said, "You're all my bitches now."

"..." was the collective silence amongst the Senators as they saw the intimidating redhead.

"Okay..." One of the Senators meekly said.

* * *

-Omake 2, Christmas Time in Hell-

_**(Play O Tannebaum) (South Park Version)**_

The months passed by and soon enough it was December. Here we find Salvatore sitting next to an empty tree pot.

"_O Tannebaum, O Tannebaum_

_Wie grun sind deine Blatter._

_O Tannebaum, O Tannebaum_

_Wie grun sind deine Blatter._

_Du grunst nich nur zur Sommerzeit._

_Nein auch im winter, wenn es schneit._

_O Tannebaum, O Tannebaum_

_Wie grun sind deine..._"

She sung, beginning to cry near the end. Naruto, who had been happening to pass by at the moment, saw his vassal crying and approached her.

"Hey, Sally... What's the matter?" Naruto asked with genuine concern.

"Oh Naruto, es ist Weihnachtszeit und ich habe nicht einen Weihnachtsbaum." Salvatore cried.

"Uhh... what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"It's Christmas time and I don't have a Christmas tree." she said, tears falling freely down her face.

_**(Play Christmas Time In Hell) (South Park)**_

"Well, I'll tell you what, maybe we'll have ourselves a little Christmas, right here." Naruto said, "C'mon everybody, gather 'round!"

"_String up the lights and light up the tree_

_We're gonna make some revelry._

_Spirits are high, so I can tell_

_It's Christmas time in Hell!_"

Naruto sang, pulling Salvatore over to the shopping Netherworld where various demons went about shopping for the holidays.

"_Demons are nicer as you pass them by,_

_There's lots of demon toys to buy._

_The snow is falling and all is well_

_It's Christmas time in Hell!_"

Pulling her along, the came across one of Priere's vassals, Tamashi Shura.

"_There goes Tamashi Shura_

_With a festive Christmas ham._

_After he has sex with it_

_He'll eat up all he can!_"

"Dammit Naruto!" Shura yelled, chasing after the redhead with the intent to clobber him with the ham he was holding. Running away from him, the duo came across Laharl and his father.

"_And there goes King Krichevskoy_

_Carolling with his son!_"

Naruto sand.

"_Reunited for the holidays_

_Kami bless us, everyone!_"

Laharl and Krichevskoy sang.

"_Everybody has a happy glow!_  
_Let's dance in blood and pretend it's snow!_"

Everyone around them sang.

"_Even Mao here is under the spell!_

_It's Christmas time in Hell!_"

Naruto sang.

"Sally, here's a present for you." Naruto said, pulling out a Christmas tree.

"Oh! Ein Tannenbaum!" Salvatore exclaimed.  
"Yes, Ein Tannenbaum." Naruto said.

"_Kami cast me down from heaven's door_

_To rule in Hell forever more._

_But now I'm kinda glad that I fell_

_'Cos it's Christmas time in Hell!_"

Naruto sang.

"_Here's a rack to hang the stockings on._

_We still have to shop for Miyamoto Hana._

_Shigeki Natsumi's hair looks swell._

_It's Christmas time in Hell!_"

Naruto moved over to Priere, who was currently chasing Kaguya.

"_There goes Priere-chan_

_Holding burning mistletoe._

_Over poor Kaguya's head_

_Just watch her go, go, go!_

_For one day we all stop burning,_

_And the flames are not so thick._

_All the screaming and the torture stops_

_As we wait for old St. Nick!_"

After that last verse, everybody began to join in.

"_So, string up the lights and light up the tree,_

_We're damned for all eternity._

_But for just one day, all is well_

_It's Christmas time in Hell!_

_Get a toast together and make it quick!_  
_We've gotta make room for Miss Magnificent._

_Wake everybody and ring the bell..._"

"_It's Christmas time!_

(_Christmas time! Christmas time! Christmas time!_)

_Christmas time!_

(_Christmas time! Christmas time! Christmas time!_)

_It's Christmas time in Hell!_"

Merry Christmas in July, Folks!

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDD DONE! I hope you guys like the new chapter! **

**If you're wondering why Naruto kicked the asses of all those Senators and Salvatore so easily, here's his current statistics:**

**Naruto (Overlord):**

**Health Points- 5000**

**Special Points- 700**

**Attack- 2756**

**Defense- 2341**

**Intelligence- 675**

**Resistance- 8345**

**Speed- 6897**

**Accuracy- 5976**

**Weapon Mastery- 5781**

**Aptitude- 6732**

**Elemental Affinity- Wind, Water, Fire, Lightning**

**Mana- 8910**

**Move- 21**

**Jump- 35**

**Throw- 47**

**Experience- 5949**

**Overall Level- 675 (75 from Obito's Sharingan, 250 from the power of Ashura, 250 from the power of Sasuke's Sharrinnegan, 25 from elemental training, and 75 from all other training)**

**Transmigrations- 2 (Original Ashura and then Senju Hashirama, this will come into play later on in the story)**

* * *

**Here is Naruto's Harem list so far:**

**NaruHarem:**

**Kaguya Ootsutsuki**

**Priere**

**Kyoko Needleworker**

**Salvatore the Magnificent**

**Asagi Asagiri**

**Asuka Cranekick**

* * *

**The Consideration List:**

**Rainer**

**Ryoshi Shizuka (OC)**

**Rozalin**

**Sapphire Rhodonite**

**Jennifer**

**Beyond X**

**Barbara**

**Hinata (Demon Class)**

**Pram**

**Plume**

* * *

**I made sure to make the list very long, cause I don't know who I'm going to include in the NaruHarem. If you guys have nay suggestions, speak out, I'll gladly hear them. Anyways guys, this is the end of chapter two.**

**Read and Review! I'll see you guys later!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	3. Chapter 3- A Tour Through the Item World

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeelllloooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! Bringing you the next chapter of DSM! I've taken a bit of time to write this one as I've had a bit of a writer's block with this story. But don't worry, I overcame my writer's block and devised a basic plot of what I'm going to have planned for this story.**

* * *

**I've read your reviews and thought about it, so here is the incomplete list of Naruto's Harem for this story:**

**Kaguya Ootsutsuki**

**Priere**

**Kyoko Needleworker**

**Salvatore the Magnificent**

**Asagi Asagiri**

**Asuka Cranekick**

**No one has been added or taken from the list, but here's the list of considerations for the Harem. Going from the top to the bottom of the list will determine the tier of my consideration of adding them. The closer a character is to the top of this list, the more likely they will be in the Harem:**

**Tsunami Iryokaze (OC)**

**Rozalin**

**Hinata (Demoness)**

**Ryoshi Shizuka (OC)**

**Saphire Rhodonite**

**Pram**

**Plume**

**Jennifer**

**Rainer**

**Barbara**

**Beyond X**

**Shion**

**Metallia**

**Yukimaru**

**Etna**

**Raspberyl**

* * *

**I've added a few people to the list of consideration as of now, my OC Healer Tsunami Iryokaze, Shion, Metallia, Yukimaru, Etna, and Raspberyl. Prepare yourself in case I add some more characters from the Naruto Universe as demons. I can just picture the irony of Shion being a demoness. I'm getting off topic again, oops.**

* * *

**Now onto reviewing the reviews you reviewed of this story:**

**Kinunatzs- No, I can't take the Namikaze part of his name out. Why? Because both the Uzumaki and Namikaze names will play a major role in this story. As for Naruto's main enemy, I'm not sure who it will be. I may just make up an OC that'll act as a joke character in the story, maybe it'll be Laharl, but I see that as more of a frienemies/rival relationship. I've already got plans for a potential enemy for Naruto, but he/she/they is/are a secret.**

**LordGhostStriker- Yes Hinata! She's part of my numero uno favorite pairing for Naruto, NaruHina! Which is why she's near the top of the list, only lower in consideration than Tsunami Iryokaze and Rozalin.**

**enjox27 (c1)- In this fanfic, instead of a power-crazy she-devil Kaguya like in most portrayals, she will be a bipolar demoness. Because of her royalty background, she will act as Naruto's more strict mentor that has an obsession with carrots, carrot cakes, basically any baked goods. Yet at the same time, she will have a more childish side which was repressed early on in her life due to being molded into nobility that has surfaced later on in her lifetime.**

**enjox27 (c2)- Naruto may seem godlike in this fanfic (Which he will be), but at least I made his godlike power seem reasonable. The only reason Naruto isn't spamming Amaterasu, Tsukyomi, and any other super-powered techniques, choosing to use his fists over anything else, is because he has no damn clue as to how to use those techniques and I'm not going to automatically give him access to those techniques. UNLIKE How Kishimoto just gave Kakashi the ability to use Perfect Susanoo without even knowing how to use that technique immediately as of chapter 688! [Throws phone across room in frustration due to reading chapter 688 of the manga]**

* * *

**And now, without further delay, I bring you chapter 3 of this story! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Disgaea.**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Near the Gateway to the Item World-

Naruto and his vassals walked over to the weird gate that Priere had pointed them to, telling him to kick some ass before heading off. Going closer to the portal, Naruto saw two men standing guard, both looking a bit lazy.

On the left was a tall man with brown hair combed down and covered his right eye, he had dark slitted eyes, fair skin, and pointed ears. He had a black bandana on along with a black long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt and black baggy pants. And on the right was a slightly shorter man with long, spiky, black hair, dark slitted eyes, pointed ears, and small curled horns on top of his head. He had a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin and wore a dark blue long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt and black baggy pants. The man on the right sighed in boredom.

"Dammit Izumo! How the hell did we go from one gate guard job to the next?!" the man on the right exclaimed.

"The hell if I know, Kotetsu!" the man on the left, now identified as Izumo, said.

"This job seems more boring than back at Konoha!" the man on the right, identified as Kotestu, stated, "Doesn't anything interesting ever happen here?!"

"Izumo? Kotestu?" Naruto called out as he neared the gate and saw the two familiar faces. The duo looked at the source of the familiar voice and their eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Naruto?" Izumo questioned.

"Oh my Kami! It is you Naruto!" Kotestu exclaimed as he grinned, Izumo and Naruto grinning as well.

"It's good to see you guys! How the hell did you end up here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, here we were, fighting some White Zetsus when suddenly the moon turned red and everyone fell down. When we woke up, we looked like this and somehow got dragged into this job. So now here we are, stuck being the Eternal Gatekeepers." Izumo replied.

"Did you guys see anyone else from the Elemental Nations?" Naruto asked. Izumo and Kotetsu shock their heads.

"No, you've been the only familiar face so far." Kotetsu said.

"At least there's one familiar face." Izumo said to Kotetsu.

"So where ya going, Naruto?" Kotestu asked, changing the topic.

"Well, I'm heading to the Item World." Naruto said.

"Alright then! Let's open up the Stargate-er I mean, the portal!" Izumo exclaimed. The gate had light purple sparks flying around for a second before the portal filled the outline of the gate. Suddenly, a blocky man with brown hair, a beard, and blue eyes wearing a teal t-shirt, blue pants, and gray shoes appeared. His eyes were closed as he walked forward nonchalantly whilst whistling a tune. After stepping a few feet out of the portal, the man opened his blocky eyes and froze. The group around him stood silent as they looked at the odd man before them. The blocky man slowly began to back away, holding up his hands in defense as he stepped back through the portal.

Naruto blinked a few times after the blocky man left, "Who the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"Dammit! We have to go deeper!" Izumo whispered to Kotestu.

"I know, I know! This is the eighth time this has happened, Kotetsu!" Izumo whispered back.

"Ninth actually, remember the incident with that Laharl fella?" Kotetsu quietly asked.

"Oh yeah..." Izumo said.

"Sorry about that, let's try this again." Kotestu said, firing up the portal again. This time, orange particles sparked around before the portal lit up an orange color. Yet another person stepped out of the portal, only this time it was a woman. The woman in question stood at 5'7" with lightly tanned skin, short brown hair, C-cup sized breasts, and had light blue eyes. She wore a white tank top, orange pants, and weird white boots and had a strange white gun-like device in her hands. Attached to the odd gun was a potato with wiring.

"Oh my." a robotic sing-song voice said, a light emitted from a circular object attached to the potato as the voice spoke, "This usually doesn't happen..."

"..." The group stood silent once again.

"What. The. Fuck." Naruto said, breaking the eerie silence.

"Go back through the portal, go back through the portal!" The robotic sing-song voice exclaimed as the woman holding the strange gun ran back through the portal.

"Third times the charm!" Kotetsu said, quickly closing the portal and reopening it. This time the portal glowed a bright green. Nothing came out of the portal, but all could see clearly what lied beyond it.

Looking through the portal, the group saw clusters of floating rocks and strange creatures flying around. The creatures somehow reminded the group of two meatballs connected by a glob of spaghetti. Dozens of these creature flew around before turning their attention to the group that was looking through the portal. After a few seconds all the strange creatures began charging at the group.

"Close the portal! Close the portal!" Izumo yelled frantically. The portal closed at the last second before any of the strange flying spaghetti monsters could pass through. The duo of gatekeepers sighed in relief as the group once again stood silent.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Kotetsu said.

"Alright, the fourth try should work." Izumo stated. The portal sparked with light blue particles for a second before opening, this time getting the light blue grid of the first level of the Item World.

"Good! This time we got it!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

"Good luck guys!" Izumo said as the group walked through the portal, "We got it on our fourth try this time!" he said once the portal closed, giving his partner a high-five.

"New record!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

-Item World, Level 1-

Naruto and his vassals appeared in the Item World. They blinked a few times as the group adjusted to their new surroundings.

"Well... now what?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"We kick some ass, that's what." Harold said as the group saw the rapidly approaching forms of common enemies. At this response, Naruto got a devilish grin and charged at the incoming enemies.

The fight that soon followed was one-sided as Naruto and his vassals tore through each of the enemies that came at them, repeating the process for ninety-eight more levels. Naruto would punch through anything in his way, Salvatore, Asagi, Kyoko, Asuka, and Harold took care of any that made it out of Naruto's rampage or came at them, and Tsunami healed the group whenever there was a need to. As they progressed through the Item World, the group was able to collect enough weapons, armor, and other various objects to arm a medium-sized army.

-Item World, Level 100-

"Alright! Let's do this! Who's next?!" Naruto yelled as he continued onward to Level 100. As the group walked around, they noticed that there was only a single enemy present. The single enemy appeared to stand at 6'2" with green skin, spiky dark gray hair that was shoulder-length, and dark red eyes. The man wore traditional red samurai armor, a black shirt, black pants, a black battle skirt, and dark grey shinobi sandals. In his hands he held a large sword that had a rectangular shape with a dakr-golden hilt and foreign writing on the blade.

"So thou art my next challenger! So be it then, I shall smite thee and thou shalt remember the name-" the Item God began to say, but was rudely interrupted by a fist to his face that sent him flying back. Standing where the Item God was, Naruto had his fist outstretched, indicating he was the one who punched the man in the face.

"I don't care who the hell you are! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto exclaimed as he lunged at the Item God again. This time though, the Item God was half-prepared for the crazy redhead and dodged the incoming fist.

"Foolish young demon! Fall to the Yoshitsuna!" the Item God yelled as he swung the legendary blade in his hand. Naruto dodged the massive blade as it came near him and continued to evade the massive blade.

On the sidelines, Harold, Tsunami, Salvatore, Kyoko, Asagi, and Asuka watched the crazy redhead fight the Item God.

"And this is his first time in the Item World?" Asuka questioned.

"From what I've seen about Naruto, he's got the devil's luck when it comes to... well, everything." Salvatore said as she remembered his extreme luck with the DA.

"Should we help him?" Harold asked.

"It doesn't look like he needs any help at the moment." Tsunami said as she watched the redhead Overlord proceed to kick the Item God where the sun don't shine. This in turn caused the divine being to drop down into a curled up position as he held his injured family jewels. While the Item God was on the ground, he momentarily dropped the Yoshitsuna. Picking up the sword, Naruto proceeded to inspect the weapon, giving it a few test swings before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Might as well head back now." Naruto said nonchalantly. Seconds later his group vanished in a bright blue light, leaving the Item God without the Yoshitsuna in exchange for a low blow to the man's pride... and crotch.

-Back At the Gateway-

Naruto's group reappeared through the portal they went through. Standing in front of the group was the gatekeepers Izumo and Kotetsu, along with Kaguya and Priere.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Naruto exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"What's that you got there, Naruto-kun?" Priere asked as she noticed the large blade in the redhead's hands.

"Well, there was this weird looking guy with green skin at level 100. He kept babbling on about 'smiting me' or some other crap. I kicked him where the sun don't shine, and bam." Naruto said, using his hand to exaggerate his tale, "He dropped this weird looking sword and I guess I took it from him."

"Hmm... The Yoshitsuna..." Kaguya mumbled as she inspected the blade at a closer level.

"Oh yeah! I remember him saying something like that when we were fighting." Naruto added.

"The Yoshitsuna, eh? It's been a while since I last saw that blade." Priere said.

"What is the Yoshitsuna anyways?" Naruto asked.

"It's one of the legendary blades that the four original Overlords used." Priere replied, causing Naruto to tilt his head in confusion.

"The four original Overlords...?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh yeah! You haven't learned about them yet." Priere said, causing the group to sweatrop.

"No, no I haven't." Naruto said.

"Well, here's how the legend goes..." Priere said.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAANNNDD Done! This is likely going to be the shortest chapter I have ever written, if not, then in the top five shortest. Truthfully, I didn't spend much time writing this chapter, about a day or two at most, so I hadn't really expected my usual 3-4k. This story isn't one I'm going to take as serious as my other stories, more of a story for multiple references to various games, TV shows, movies, etc. that I find amusing.**

**My next update will be for SNK.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


End file.
